Kesialan Yang Aneh
by Key Sakura
Summary: Kesialan atau keberuntungan yang Sakura alami. Entahlah! Dia terjebak dalam kandang singa yang dipenuhi pesona ketampanan para Uchiha. Begitu banyak Uchiha sehingga Sakura dengan suka rela bertahan dalam perebutan cinta atas dirinya yang sudah menjadi obsesi Mikoto dan Fugaku.
1. Pertemuan Sakura dengan para Uchiha

**SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Judul: Kesialan yang aneh**

 **.**

 **Story by Uchiha Keyra**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

AU, OOC, Miss-Typo(s) Gaje

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

Sakura. Gadis itu terisak saat beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal datang menjemputnya. Suara seraknya merintih memanggil-manggil Ibunya. Sakura bukan orang miskin yang diseret paksa sebagai jaminan bayar hutang ataupun sejenisnya. Tapi dia dijodohkan dengan putra keluarga Uchiha secara paksa karena alasan _Sahabat Ayahnya dan bisnis_. Sakura tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dikepala kedua orang tuanya? Yang tega membiarkan putri semata wayang mereka kehilangan kebahagiaan hanya demi urusan bisnis. Yang dimaksud dengan kebahagiaan di sini adalah kebebasannya dalam memilih pria yang akan dia nikahi suatu saat.

" _Kaa-chan_..." Lirih Sakura. Gadis itu beberap kali merintih dan melirik Ibunya saat beberapa orang berjas hitam menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil, tentunya dengan lembut tidak kasar. Bahkan Ibunya tak berusaha menghentikan Sakura ataupun mencoba menahannya.

Selama perjalanan Sakura terdiam melamun menatap keluar jendela mobil. Mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

 _Ini karena mereka sahabat lama kami. Dan kami sudah berjanji sejak kau bahkan masih bayi. Uchiha tidak memiliki keturunan perempuan jadi, kau akan sangat dimanjakan di sana. Mengingat nyonya Uchiha sangat mendambakan anak perempuan berada di dalam rumahnya._

Menghela nafas. Sakura tak mengerti seberapa susahnya sih menolak Uchiha.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. mansion Uchiha. Wajahnya biasa saja, tidak ada raut menakjubkan yang ia tunjukkan untuk sekedar mengagumi tempat itu. Raut wajah Sakura cenderung datar dan tak peduli. Mungkin Sakura masih Kesal.

Seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang pun keluar dari dalam mansion itu, menyambut Sakura penuh gembira. Itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang berseri-seri dan bahkan wanita itu memeluk Sakura sangat erat sampai-sampai Sakura tak bisa bernafas.

"Ah, Sakura sayang, akhirnya kau datang." Ucapnya. Ya ampun! Wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah sekarang karena kehabisan nafas dan setelah wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya Sakura pun langsung menghirup udara dengan rakus. Benar saja! Bahkan disaat Sakura datang pun wanita itu sudah seantusias ini. Bagaimana jika Sakura sudah tinggal bersamanya? Mungkin dia akan mati karena kelebihan pelukan.

Wanita paruh baya itupun membawa Sakura masuk dan memerintahkan supirnya untuk membawakan barang-barang Sakura kedalam rumah.

Dan menempatkannya dalam kamar yang paling imut dengan dindingnya yang bercat _pink_ bertema _Hello kitty_ dan poto Sakura sejak bayi hingga sebesar ini memenuhi sebagian ruangan itu. Sepertinya Sakura adalah obsesinya. Ini tidak adil! Hanya karena Sakura obsesinya dan dia seenaknya mengklaim Sakura sebagai menantu Uchiha.

" _Oba-san_ apa anda tidak berlebihan?" Ucap Sakura ragu setelah menyadari bahwa kamarnya sangatlah mewah bahkan menyaingi hotel bintang lima. Dan untuk panggilan Sakura pada wanita itu, Sakura memang sudah mengenalnya karena dia sering sekali berkunjung kerumahnya, oleh karena itu Sakura tidak berontak saat para pria berjas hitam tadi menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tidak! Ini Sangat sederhana untuk Sakuraku, kalau kau tidak menyukainya nanti _kaa-san_ akan menyuruh tukang untuk mengganti temanya atau mungkin aku bisa membuatkan kamar lagu untukmu." Dia sangat antusias sekali dan ketakutan kalau Sakura tidak nyaman di sana dan tunggu! Apa? _Sakuraku?_ Lihat saja bahkan dia benar-benar sudah mengklaim Sakura sebagai milik Uchiha.

"Sakura- _chan!_ " Kini seorang pria tua menghampirinya dan memeluknya sama seperti Mikoto ( _nyonya Uchiha_ ) dan ia hampir membunuhnya untuk yang kedua kalinya karena kehabisan nafas.

 _"J-Jii-san_ " Sakura mulai terbatuk-batuk dan setelah menyadari itu pria itupun melepaskan pelukannya. Satu lagi yang terobsesi dengannya Uchiha Fugaku. Orang paling berpengaruh di keluarga ini. Tentu saja Sakura juga mengenalnya bagaimana tidak? Kedua sejoli ini sangat sering mengunjunginya.

"Aku senang kau benar-benar ada disini." Raut bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya dan itu membuat Sakura juga bahagia. Sakura senang, begitu banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan Sakura tak merasa ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya sejak kemarin. Terlebih lagi Sakura tidak melihat anak-anak Uchiha dari kemarin. Ini bagus.

Sakura diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri kerajaan. Kedua orang tua itu begitu memanjakannya dan mereka juga menyekolahkan Sakura di tempat anak-anaknya sekolah ( _sebagian anaknya_ ). _Konoha High School._ Sekolah yang selama ini Sakura inginkan.

Walaupun tidak miskin, Sakura juga tidak sekaya Uchiha. Keinginannya bersekolah di tempat elit itu sangat tidak mungkin karena begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dan sekarang keinginannya terkabul karena kesialannya. Ah, entah harus menyebutnya kesialan atau keberuntungan? Tapi ini membuatnya senang.

Lihatlah seragam baru yang ia kenakan. Begitu bagus dan membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Sakura benar-benar senang sekarang. Seharusnya kemarin dia tidak menangis selebay itu saat beberapa pria berjas menjemputnya.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat Sakura turun dari tangga. Wajahnya terkagum-kagum melihat gadis itu memakai seragam yang ia berikan dan setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat Sakura pun mendapatkan pelukan darinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau sangat cantik." Ucapnya. "Akan ku pastikan kau menjadi bagian dari Uchiha." Bisiknya seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

 _"Oba-san."_ Sakura menautkan alisnya menatap Mikoto yang tersenyum melihatnya, penuh keraguan.

"Tidak! Panggil aku _kaa-san."_ pintanya. Wow... apakah Sakura harus bertepuk tangan? Ini sangat mengejutkan. Membuatnya belajar menjadi menantu yang baik bahkan Sakura tak pernah mengetahui wajah putra mereka.

"Hmm..." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah berkumpul." Ucap Mikoto seraya memalingkan wajahnya menatap ruang tengah. Karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di dapur.

"Mereka?" Gumam Sakura. Ada berapa banyak memangnya? Sakura mengikuti langkah Mikoto yang merangkulnya membawanya ke ruangan tengah.

 ** _Damn!_**

Sepertinya Sakura salah masuk kandang. Seperti seekor kelinci yang diberi banyak makan, karena akan dijadikan santapan beberapa ekor singa. _Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima_ Sakura berhitung dalam hati. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Sakura tidak akan menyangka anaknya sebanyak ini.

"Kau bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka." Bisik Mikoto. Sakura dapat merasakan wanita itu tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

Sakura benar-benar seperti santapan mereka saat mereka secara bersamaan berbalik dan menatap Sakura tajam. Tatapan para onix itu seperti menembus tempurung kepalanya. Begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi.

Tapi _sial!_ Kenapa wajah mereka begitu tampan dan memesona membuat Sakura seperti suka rela menjadi santapan mereka.

"Siapa dia?" Ucap seseorang yang baru datang dan duduk di samping yang lainnya.

"Nambah satu." Gumam Sakura. Kemudian meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Mikoto menyarankan pria itu diam dan mendengarkan perkenalannya. Oh Lord! Sakura benar-benar tidak kuat menahan lututnya yang lemas. Sepertinya perkenalan ini memicu serangan jantung.

" _Kaa-chan_ , siapa gadis cantik itu?" Lontar salah satu dari mereka. Tampan, cenderung mirip dengan yang bernama Sasuke tadi.

"Oke, _kaa-chan_ perkenalkan dia sekarang. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno." Mikoto begitu bersemangat saat mengenalkan Sakura pada para singa itu.

"Obsesi _kaa-chan."_ Celetuk pria yang di panggil Sasuke tadi. Mikoto tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkenalannya. Sepertinya pria itu cukup banyak tahu.

"Dia akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha mulai sekarang. Tentunya untuk salah satu dari kalian. Siapa yang mampu mendapatkan perhatiannya, dia yang akan menjadi pemiliknya." Tegas Mikoto. _What?_ Dengan entengnya Mikoto mengucapkan itu seperti menjadikan Sakura bahan taruhan yang akan di perebutkan enam Uchiha itu. Tapi tentunya ini bukan taruhan. Tapi, apa harus Sakura diperebutkan dengan beberapa pria tampan ini? Masa mudanya tidak akan sia-sia. Sungguh.

"Maksud _kaa-chan_? Dia akan men-" Mikoto memotong perkataan putranya.

"Dia akan menjadi putri _kaa-chan_. Jadi bersaing secara sehat." Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura membeku bahkan untuk membela dirinyapun dia tak mampu. Ingin rasanya Sakura berlari dan membenturkan kepala ke tembok hingga pingsan melihat seringaian pria tampan itu ah... dia akan mati sekarang.

"Baiklah! Sakura- _chan_. Kenalkan aku Izuna Uchiha." pria itu menghampiri Sakura dan mengecup tangannya sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum sambil mengabadikannya dengan memotret beberapa moment di sana. Pria ini sangat mirip sekali dengan pria menyebalkan yang di panggil Sasuke tadi. Tentunya tidak semirip dengan yang lainnya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Ah, cantik, namaku Shihui Uchiha." Ucapnya seraya merangkul pinggang Sakura dan membawanya duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Pria ini sedikit lebih tua, maksudnya dari Izuna dan si menyebalkan itu dan dia juga memiliki wajah serupa dengan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

 _Apa rumah besar ini tidak ada AC nya? Kenapa udara terasa panas? kenapa oksigen terasa menipis di sini?_ Teriak batin Sakura.

"Itachi Uchiha." Kini pria itu memeluknya erat membuat jantung Sakura seperti akan meledak sekarang. Dia juga cukup dewasa dari Izuna dan Shisui mungkin seorang kakak. Wajah Sakura pucat pasi sekarang dan tangannya terasa sangat dingin namun berkeringat. Sakura sudah sampai ke surga. Sepertinya.

"Aku Obito Uchiha." Dan pria yang mirip Shisui mengecup pipi Sakura. Kyaaa!! Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Apakah keluarga Uchiha sudah memesankan peti mati untuknya? Kenapa mereka begitu lancang memeluk dan mengecupnya.

"Madara Uchiha." Dia hanya mengacak surai merah muda milik gadis manis itu. Pria ini terlihat sangat dewasa dan mengagumkan. Sepertinya paling tua di antara kelima orang lainnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kau tau 'kan? Aku kembar dengan orang menyebalkan itu." Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya dan menunjuk Izuna. Pantas saja diantara enam orang ini, wajah mereka yang paling mirip dan Mikoto masih mengabadikan momen mereka sejak tadi.

"Nah, sudah siang. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi kesekolah sebelum terlambat." Ucap Mikoto membuyarkan hayalan anaknya masing-masing.

"Sakura akan berangkat denganku!" Izuna menarik tangan Sakura dan segera mnyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil, yang satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Dan sisanya memakai mobil mereka masing-masing.

Itachi sudah tidak sekolah. Dia justru kuliah sambil mengurus perusahaan Uchiha. Dan Madara dia juga memegang salah satu aset milik Uchiha yaitu _Konoha High School_ tujuan mereka. Sekolah itu juga berada di bawah naungan Uchiha dan Madara memilih menjadi _sensei_ sekaligus kepala sekolah meskipun usianya terbilang masih muda. Shisui dan Obito mereka masih sekolah dan menjadi senior Sasuke dan Izuna. Tepatnya satu tahun lebih tua dari mereka.

Sepanjang jalan hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Sakura tak mampu mengeluarkan sedikit pun suaranya untuk sekedar bertanya, _apa sekolah menyanangkan?_ Atau _bagaimana aku menurut kalian?_ Ini hal konyol yang tak ingin Sakura lakukan dan akhirnya Izuna memulai percakapan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak jika saja _kaa-cha_ _n_ hanya menjodohkanmu padaku. Tapi, jika aku harus bersaing dengan yang lainnya... sepertinya akan sedikit sulit." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Sasuke berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan Izyma dan hanya menatap luar jendela mobil.

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang harus membuatmu tertarik padaku. Dirimu sendiri yang akan tertarik dan datang padaku nanti." sambung Sasuke. _What?_ seberapa tingginya tingkat kepedean Uchiha Sasuke ini. Saudaranya yang lain tidak kalah tampannya dengan dia. Tidak ada alasan untuk Sakura hanya memilihnya. Walalupun Sakura akui dia memang memiliki pesona yang aneh karena menyebalkan.

Jam istirahat dimulai. Sejak kedatangan Sakura tadi, semua siswi tidak henti-hentinya berteriak iri pada Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke, Izuna, Shisui dan Obito. Meskipun ini terlalu aneh, tapi mereka berempat tidak ingin melewatkan Sakura. Apalagi Sakura memiliki pesona yang berbeda gadis itu cantik dan mengagumkan. Manik emeraldnya sangat indah memukau, helaian merah mudanya memanjakan pandangan para pria itu, terlebih lagi wajahnya yang cantik sangat memabukkan dan menghipnotis untuk selalu memandangnya. Bibir mungil merah merekah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin meneteskan liur karena begitu menggoda.

Dan Sasuke memikirkan semua itu tanpa berkedip sekarang.

"Hoy!" Izuna menggeprak meja kantin. Mengejutkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Kau gila?" Balas bentak Sasuke karena terkejut. Memalukan sekali wajah konyolnya saat terkejut membuat Sakura tertawa geli sekarang. "Hei _pinky_ berhentilah tertawa tidak lucu!" Lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat Sasuke?" Tanya Obito sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Bibir Sakura mungkin." Sambung Shisui. Kemudian Shisui dan Obito ber-tos ria dan tertawa setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah karena malu. Sakura masih berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

" _Kaa-chan_ bilang kita harus bersaing secara sehat." Ucap Izuna seraya merangkul bahu Sakura. Sungguh, rasanya Sasuke ingin meledak sekarang juga karena kesal. Jika saja ini bukan lingkungan sekolah, ingin sekali pria itu menghajar kembarannya habis-habisan. Dia bilang secara sehat, secara sehat apanya? Malahan sekarang dia yang merangkul Sakura seenaknya. Tunggu! Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Apakah dia mulai posesif sekarang? Atau cemburu? Hanya saja Sasuke tak suka melihat dirinya kalah dari Izuna.

"Memangnya cara tidak sehat apa yang kulakukan? Apa aku menghipnotisnya agar dia suka padaku?" Ucap Sasuke sinis. Wajahnya merah padam melihat tangan Izuna masih melingkar di bahu Sakura.

"Wow! Seharusnya kau yang sehat." Teriak Obito sambil menepis tangan Izuna dari bahu Sakura. Dan Sakura masih diam mematung karena kejadian tadi. Apa ini semacam debat keluarga untuk memperebutkannya? Memalukkan, mengingat semua para siswi semakin memperhatikannya karena ocehan empat saudara ini.

"Hei kalian berhentilah! Apa kalian tidak sadar kita menjadi bahan tonhonan?" Ucap Sakura hampir berbisik was-was.

"Kami memang selalu jadi tontonan." Ucap Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangannya pada para wanita itu yang disambut teriakan histeris dari mereka bahkan beberapa ada yang pingsan. Menyusahkan!

Waktu berlalu cepat. Sudah pukul empat sore dan Sakura berada di rumah sendirian. Mikoto bilang dia ada arisan yang mengharuskannya pulang malam. Dia mengatakannya dengan khawatir karena meninggalkan Sakuranya sendirian, hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri karena Izuna dan yang lainnya pergi membeli video game baru. Sedangkan Itachi dan Madara belum pulang sejak siang tadi.

 _Kruwuk!_

Perutnya sangat lapar, karena belum diisi. Sebenarnya makanan sudah selalu siap karena _maid_ yang memasakkannya selalu tepat waktu. Tapi, Sakura terlalu malu untuk turun dan makan malam sendirian. Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan semua orang belum kembali dari kesibukannya. Sakura hanya melongok-longok dari lantai dua melihat ke bawah berharap tidak ada siapapun di sana untuknya mengambil beberapa makanan atau camilan. Karena dia sangat lapar sekarang.

"Kapan sih mereka akan pulang? Aku sangat lapar!" Ucap Sakura sambil memegang perutnya. Apa dia harus meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menemaninya makan? Ya, sejauh ini tingkat kecanggungan Sakura dan Sasuke tidak terlalu tinggi seperti dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin itu karena Sasuke memberikan kesan pertama yang menyebalkan.

Sakura mengangguk. Menandakan ia benar-benar harus meminta bantuan Sasuke sekarang. Perutnya sudah tidak tahan minta diisi.

Tok... Tok... Sakura mengetuk beberapa kali pintu di depannya sebelum akhirnya pemilik kamar itu keluar dengan pakaian _Casual_ nya.

Kenapa Sakura mendadak kenyang dengan suguhan pemandangan di depannya ini. Wajah tampan dan rambut basahnya karena habis mandi membuat Sakura segar seketika. Matanya memaksanya untuk tidak berkedip dan jantungnya tak mau berhenti melompat-lompat dalam dadanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

"T-tidak. Tidak jadi!" Ucapnya lembut. Suara lembutnya terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Sasuke membuat pemuda itu berpikir aneh-aneh sekarang. Matanya bergulir menatap bokong gadis di depannya yang hanya tertutup rok mini, menampilkan setengah pahanya yang putih. Kulitnya yang seputih l

porselen membuat Sasuke menahan gejolak yang melanda dirinya sekarang. Lehernya yang jenjang terlihat jelas karena Sakura mengepang rambutnya. Terlihat putih seperti melambai meminta diberi tanda olehnya. Sasuke menelan Salivanya dengan susah payah.

Sebelum Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak pemuda itu makan, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memasukannya kedalam kamar. Menyandarkannya di tembok dengan cengkraman kuat di sisi kanan dan kiri lengan atas Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura terbata. Pria itu menatapnya sangat tajam saking tajamnya sepertinya Sakura bisa mati karena itu.

"Dengar! Aku tidak bisa jika harus bersaing dengan mereka. Selain _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ aku juga terobsesi denganmu." Ucapnya lantang. Sakura baru tahu keluarga Uchiha begitu terobsesi padanya sehingga menjadikan mereka tidak waras seperti orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?" s

Suara Sakura bergetar, dan Sasuke masih tak mempedulikan itu, bahwa gadisnya ketakutan.

"Bisakah kau berpakaian seperti ini jika hanya ada aku di rumah? Bisakah kau memakai pakaian tertutup saat ada mereka di rumah?" Perkataan Sasuke membingungkan. Sakura tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya yang berbelit-belit. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Jantungnya seperti akan copot dalam situasi ini. Terlebih lagi wajah pria tampan yang kini dihadapannya terlalu memikat sehingga Sakura sangat sulit untuk berteriak atau sekedar meringis kesakitan karena cengkramannya yang kuat.

"B-bisakah kau berbicara dengan kata-kata yang sederhana? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan bisakan kalau lepaskan tanganku? Ini sangat sakit." lirih Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal karena Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Kau milikku!" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di lehernya. Dan ia kembali membuka matanya seketika saat Sasuke menghisap kasar lehernya. Sakura mendorong kuat dada pemuda itu agar melepaskan bibirnya dari lehernya dan menginjak kaki Uchiha sialan itu hingga dia melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? bahkan aku baru mengenalmu tadi pagi. Berani sekali kau!" Teriaknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca merasakan sakit di hatinya. Sasuke hanya terdiam terkejut melihat Sakura mulai menangis dan berlari menuju keluar kamar. _Sial!_ insting lelakinya sangat sulit dikendalikan jika dia terus berdekatan dengan obsesinya. ' _Ini salah kaa-chan yang memasukannya ke kandangku_ Batin Sasuke.

Obsesinya? Sejak kapan? Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau.

Sudah satu jam sejak kejadian tadi, dan rumah pun kembali ramai. Para singa itu berkumpul di ruang tengah menonton Izuna dan Obito bermain game. Sasuke juga berada di sana namun, tatapannya kosong meskipun masih mampu menyuapkan beberapa keripik kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Shisui menepuk bahu Sasuke menariknya ke alam sadar.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengunyah makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu?" Celetuk Itachi cukup keras membuat semua orang berbalik menatap Sasuke tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasuke gelagapan. Dalam hatinya ada rasa takut. Takut jika Sakura membencinya karena kejadian tadi. Dan sudah satu jam gadis itu tidak keluar kamarnya. Mikoto pun sudah kembali dari acara arisannya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berenam? Mana Sakura- _chan?_ " Tanyanya. Bahkan ia belum sempat duduk, wanita tua berparas cantik itu sudah langsung mengkhawatirkan Sakuranya.

"Mungkin di kamar." Jawab Madara. Seraya membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan membaca. Mereka lupa kalau sekarang ada tambahan orang di rumahnya. Sudah terlalu lama mereka terbiasa dengan keadaan ini dan mungkin jika mereka tidak terlalu sibuk dengan kebiasaannya. Mereka akan berlomba-lomba menyelinap ke kamar Sakura.

Mikoto dengan segera menyusul Sakura yang berada di kamarnya di lantai dua. Dan setelah itu suara jeritan histeris dari wanita tua namun cantik itu terdengar sampai ke seantero mansion. _Damn!_ Sasuke menelan ludahnya kasar. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Obito dan Izuna yang bahkan tidak akan menoleh dalam keadaan segawat apapun saat mereka main game, berlari cepat menuju kamar Sakura diiringi langkah kaki Saudaranya yang lain.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sembab karena menangis dan Mikoto memeluknya erat di atas ranjangnya.

Keenam pria itu berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Ada apa _kaa-chan?"_ Tanya Izuna panik.

"Apa hal buruk terjadi pada gadisku?" Teriak Shiusi yang mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari belakang oleh Sasuke.

"Kalian semua!" Geram Mikoto membuat keenam anaknya mengkerutkan alisnya heran.

"Ada apa _kaa-chan?"_ Itachi penasaran.

"Sepertinya masalah!" Sambung Obito penuh ketakutan melihat ibunya. Sasuke masih menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik saudaranya yang lain.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Madara duduk di samping Sakura dan mengusap kepalanya lembuat.

' _Si tua bangka itu...'_ geram Sasuke dalam hati merasa tak terima gadisnya di belai oleh orang lain.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Sakura- _chan?_ " Teriak Mikoto menunjuk tanda merah di leher Sakura. _Damn!_ Semua laki-laki itu terdiam menganga melihat _kiss mark_ di leher Sakura begitu kontras. Jujur, Sakura sangat malu atas kejadian ini. Dia merasa dirinya begitu rendah sampai harus seperti ini.

Dan semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Berbalik menatap pria itu penuh ancaman membunuh dari para Saudaranya.

"Kau!" Geram mereka bersamaan. Tentu saja mereka tahu kalau Sasuke berada lebih dulu di rumah sebelum mereka. karena kelima Saudaranya pulang secara bersamaan dari tempat yang berbeda. Sasuke menunduk dan berdecak kesal merutuki nasibnya yang akan malang ditangan saudaranya. Sakura terlalu menggoda untuk di tinggalkan berdua bersamanya.

"A-aku... " Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sasuke- _kun! Kaa-chan_ bilang bersaing secara sehat, bukan malah menandai Sakur _a-chan_ seenaknya menjadi milikmu sendiri!" Omel Mikoto tak terima gadis kesayangannya ketakutan seperti itu.

"Kau akan mati setelah _kaa-chan_ pergi." Ancam Obito. Sasuke kembali menelan Salivanya kasar karena ancaman kakaknya itu.

"i-ini salah _kaa-chan_!" Tegas Sasuke. "Bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki, mana bisa tahan melihatnya dengan pakaian seksi itu. Lagi pula dia yang datang padaku." Sasuke mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Dan kini pandangan orang-orang itu beralih kepada Sakura mumbuat gadis itu takut dan angkat bicara.

"A-Aku hanya kelaparan, dan berniat mengajakmu makan. Bahkan sebelum aku pergi kau sudah menarik tanganku dan melakukan ini!" teriak Sakura tak terima. Enak saja! Bagaimanapun Sakura tidak menggodanya. Salahkan saja insting memburunya itu. Dan pandangan orang-orang kini beralih kembali pada Sasuke.

"A-aku..." sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kelima Saudaranya menyeretnya keluar kamar Sakura dan entah membawanya kemana. Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang gemetar sejak tadi.

"Ah, aku menyesal atas yang dilakuakn Sasuke- _kun_ padamu. Kau terlalu cantik dan bahkan akupun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memelukmu. Apalagi Sasuke- _kun_ yang seorang remaja labil." Kekeh Mikoto sambil mengusap surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Sebenarnya yang mendominasi ketakutan Sakura adalah rasa malu karena lehernya memiliki tanda. Sialan! Sari awal dia memang sudah menyebalkan dan sekarang Sakura harus menjadi pusat perhatian atas kelakuannya.

Mikoto mengajak Sakura makan malam bersama kelima putranya. Dan entah hukuman apa yang lima orang itu berikan sehingga Sasuke tidak ikut makan malam sekarang. Mikoto tidak peduli yang penting Sakuranya baik-baik saja. Dan Fugaku sebenarnya sedang berada di luar kota. Untuk sekedar informasi.

TBC

AN:

 _Tadinya Key mau buat One shoot tapi sepertinya kepanjangan jadi Key buat per-part. Dan seperti biasanya mohon di mengerti apabila ada kegajean yang terdapat di dalam_ cerita. _Semoga cerita yang Key buat selalu menghibur dan disukai readers._

 _Terimakasih atas waktu yang diluangkan untuk membaca fictnya Key_

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya._

 ** _31 Agustus 2018_**


	2. Cerita baru Sakura di mansion Uchiha

Waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Dan masih, hanya mereka berlima yang ada. Melihat ini Sakura menjadi khawatir dengan Sasuke yang tidak terlihat lagi sejak kejadian semalam. Tapi, biarkan saja ini memang bagus untuknya.

Mikoto, Sakura dan kelima putranya sudah duduk rapi mengelilingi meja makan dan Sasuke masih belum muncul. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah Mikoto kemudian dia menatap satu per satu onix milik putranya penuh tanya.

"Sasuke di kamar mandi." jawab Obito dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan Ibunya. Obito tahu kalau tatapan Mikoto mengacu kepada keberadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sejak semalam _kaa-chan_ tidak melihatnya." Kini Mikoto melanjutkan perkataanya. Masih dengan tatapan ancaman kepada para putranya.

Semua putranya terdiam dan Mikoto pun bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar Sasuke. Semua putranya menghela nafas dan melepaskan sendok makan mereka. Obito memutar bola matanya kesal kemudian bangkit, di susul Shisui, Izuna, Itachi dan Madara kemudian Sakura juga mengikuti mereka

Seperti saat Sakura terpuruk kemarin malam. Kini Mikoto kembali berteriak histeris melihat putranya hanya menggunakan celana dalam duduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sedingin es, bibirnya putih pucat seperti wajahnya. Sepertinya kelima saudaranya mengurung Sasuke di kamar mandi semalaman tanpa pakaian.

"Tega sekali kalian ini!" Teriak Mikoto memeluk putra bungsunya yang lemas. Ya, Sasuke sepuluh menit lebih muda dari Izuna. Kelima Uchiha lainnya mati-matian menahan tawa mereka agar tidak pecah saat melihat adiknya itu menderita. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam dengan wajah memerah melihat Sasuke yang seksi sekaligus menyedihkan. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura hingga rasa bersalah mulai muncul menghantuinya. Ada rasa kasihan, ada juga rasa senang saat melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Entahlah!

"Ayo Sakura- _chan_! Nanti kita terlambat." Obito menarik tangan Sakura agar meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar sebelum akhirnya hilang di balik pintu.

Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti Sakura akan meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Ah... tidak! Seharusnya Sasuke yang meminta maaf sehingga membuatnya harus mengenakan plester berlambang Uchiha di lehernya. Semua siswi di kelasnya pasti akan menanyakan tentang plester itu.

"Obito- _nii,_ a-apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Kenapa di hari keduanya Sakura harus menerima kesialan ini sih? Dan sekarang meskipun Sasuke yang salah Sakura malah merasa lebih bersalah karena melihat Sasuke tersiksa seperti tadi.

"Tenang, _kaa-chan_ tidak akan membiarkan putra kesayangannya sakit." Jawab Obito dan memasukan Sakura kedalam mobil. Sakura kembali menghela nafas dan berharap semoga perkataan Obito itu benar.

Jam pelajaran belum dimulai dan Sakura sedang berada di atap sendirian. Sakura belum begitu akrab dengan teman wanitanya jadi lebih baik menyendiri saat ini. Nanti juga akan kenal dengan sendirinya. Sakura menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk, dan pemandangan indah dari atas sini.

"Bosan?" Suara seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang membuat Sakura menoleh seketika. Ah, itu Izuna. Berjalan santai menghampirinya, mengikuti gaya Sakura yang bertumpu pada pembatas, teralis besi. Dia sangat tampan dan memesona seperti Uchiha lainnya. Mereka memiliki pesona yang menakjubkan.

"Hm... Aku hanya..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya Izuna menyambung perkataannya.

"Sasuke?" Ucapnya melirik Sakura dan membalikkan tubuhnya bersandar pada teralis besi. Sakura melirik menatap wajah Izuna dari samping yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada besi yang menjadi tumpuannya. Entah kenapa kekhawatiran benar-benar melanda dirinya saat ini.

"Dia sudah biasa di hukum oleh para _N_ _ii-chan_." Jawab Izuna santai dan menengadah menatap langit. Ya, mungkin hukuman semacamnya.

"Hm... aku hanya merasa bersalah." Sakura mengikuti gaya Izuna yang bersandar dan menunduk menatap jari-jari tangannya.

"Seharusnya dia di hukum lebih berat dari itu, karena telah menandaimu seenaknya. Dia bersaing tidak sehat dan mengibarkan bendera perang pada kami" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Oh ayolah! Izuna juga ingin sekali menandai Sakura seperti Sasuke tapi, kenyamanan Sakura lebih penting darinya terlebih lagi Izuna tidak ingin Sakura menganggapnya buruk jika dia melakukan itu. Itu akan memperburuk citranya di depan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk malu dan meraba lehernya yang di beri plester. Kemudian menghela nafas.

Izuna meliriknya, menatap leher Sakura yang jenjang dan putih. Tidak heran jika Sasuke tidak mampu menahan diri karena Izuna pun sekarang merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Tubuhnya memanas melihat helaian merah muda Sakura diterpa angin. Izuna menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum ia segera membalikkan dirinya memunggungi Sakura. Ia takut hal serupa terjadi lagi jika ia menatap Sakura lebih lama dari ini.

"Kenapa?" Sakura terkejut melihat Izuna. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku dan kepalanya menunduk saat memunggungi Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban, Izuna hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dan pelajaran pertama adalah fisika oleh Kurenai- _sensei_. Sakura mulai mencatat beberapa poin yang dianggapnya penting dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan _sensei_ itu. Cukup mudah untuk seseorang yang memiliki prestasi bagus sepertinya. Pikirannya masih ke sana ke mari sebenarnya, memikirkan berapa hal seperti _berapa lama ia akan terjebak di mansion Uchiha?_ Dan _apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?_.

Izuna yang memperhatikannya malah terlihat terpesona bukannya heran atau bingung dengan raut wajah Sakura. Akan ia pastikan Sakura akan menjadi miliknya sebelum Sakura terpikat oleh siapapun dan Sasuke, sepertinya Izuna sudah tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Sakura sudah pasti membencinya dan rasa khawatir yang Sakura tunjukan sudah pasti ia hanya merasa empati terhadap keadaan Sasuke tadi pagi.

Pelajaran berlangsung cukup tenang hingga akhirnya jam istirahat datang. Izuna sudah keluar kelas duluan karena Madara memanggilnya. Entah ada masalah sekolah atau hanya masalah keluarga Sakura tak peduli.

"Hei... " Tiba-tiba _N_ _ii-san_ lainnya datang dan merangkul Sakura bersamaan di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat dan Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju kantin tidak heran jika ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Obito dan Shiusi yang bersmaan.

"He? _N_ _ii-san_!" Sakura terkejut.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Shisui seraya mendudukan Sakura di bangku kantin.

"Hm..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan bahkan Sakura bingung sendiri sepertinya begitu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Selain perjodohan yang mendadak dan kejadian semalam masih berkutat memenuhi kepalanya. Entah kenapa? Setiap teringat dengan kejadian semalam, Sakura masih dapat merasakan dengan jelas hisapan kuat di lehernya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Sakura- _chan?_ " Panggil Obito menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Entah kenapa? Ingin sekali Sakura cepat-cepat pulang dan melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang karena ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Hm?" Gumam Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjutnya. Sepertinya Sakura banyak pikiran dan itu membuat Obito dan Shisui sangat khawatir. Apa karena Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke begitu mempengaruhinya bahkan di awal pertemuan mereka. Ini membuat posisi Saudara-saudaranya terancam.

"Katakan! Kenapa aku harus memilih diantara kalian? Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalian sudah punya pacar atau belum. Bisa saja kan keberadaanku ini hanya membuat semuanya kacau." Ucap Sakura yang membungkam mulut Obito dan Shisui. Sakura hanya bingung, entah siapa yang lebih baik diantara mereka. Sakura rasa semua orang baik termasuk si brengsek Sasuke dan rasanya Sakura begitu berat jika harus memilih satu diantara mereka.

"Kau tau kan? Kau itu obsesi terbesar _K_ _aa-chan_ dan _T_ _ou-chan."_ Obito menghela napas. "Kehadiranmu di tengah-tengah keluarga kami akan membuat _K_ _aa-chan_ dan _T_ _ou-chan_ bahagia." Lanjutnya tersenyum seraya mengangkat dagu Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Lagi pula kau seorang gadis yang cantik. Kami akan kesulitan untuk bersaing mendapatkanmu." Sambung Shisui sambil menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Sakura. Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban keduanya. Sangat senang rasanya ada yang menyukainya seperti ini tapi... ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, mengenai pacar mereka. Belum sempat Sakura menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut pada keduanya seseorang sudah berteriak dari arah belakang.

"Obito- _kun_!"

Semua orang berbalik menghadap wanita yang memanggil Obito itu.

"Habislah kau Obito." Ucap Shisui terkekeh kecil dan menarik Sakura kedekatnya. Sedangkan Obito berdiri membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura berbisik pada Shisui.

"Kekasihnya. Rin." Jawab Shisui. Baru saja pria itu mengatakan hal yang membuat Sakura melambung dan kini, Kekasihnya datang menceramahinya. _Menyebalkan!_ Semua lelaki sama saja hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan wanita dan sepertinya Sakura harus waspada kepada semua singa itu mulai sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Obito kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Obito. Wanita yang dipanggil Rin itu malah bertanya balik. Obito memutar bola matanya kesal dan setelah itu Sakura melihat Obito menarik Rin pergi entah kemana. Selain itu Sakura merasakan ada hembusan nafas seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan Sakura berbalik ke sumber embusan nafas itu.

 **Degh!**

Jantungnya berdetak kencang menatap mata Shisui yang begitu dekat menatapnya. Bahkan jarak mereka sangat dekat sehingga Sakura dapat merasakan embusan nafas Shisui yang berhembus di wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu menatap Sakura hingga sedekat ini. Matanya yang begitu indah dengan warna hitam kelam yang meneduhkan. Kenapa Uchiha selalu memiliki pesona yang memabukan Sama dengan Sakura, Shisui pun tak mampu mengedipkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan indah sedekat ini. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat jelas membuat Shisui ingin berteriak karena senang. Matanya yang indah begitu tajam menatap matanya sehingga membuat kesadaran Shisui hampir hilang dan bibirnya yang merah membuat jantung Shisui hampir ingin meledak saat itu juga. Tanpa mempedulikan setiap pasang mata yang ada, Shisui perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dengan pandangan yang terfokus menatap bibirnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar saat hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan karena wajah Shisui yang semakin mendekat.

" _N-nii-san!"_ Sakura menahan dada Shisui dengan telapak tangannya. Masih di posisi yang sama. Shisui terdiam dan sekarang memfokuskan matanya menatap mata Sakura.

 **Degh!**

Wajahnya memerah sempura karena malu. Belum sempat Shisui menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Izuna sudah menarik kerah seragamnya kebelakang hingga menjauh dari Sakura.

"Hei, apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang?" Ucap Izuna dan menggantikan posisi duduk Shisui di samping Sakura. Shisui mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Dan benar! Para siswa dan siswi sudah membeku, hampir menyaksikan ciuman yang langka tadi, bahkan beberapa di antaranya mungkin sudah mengambil gambar dari kejadian tadi dan Shisui harus bersiap-siap besok wajahnya akan terpampang di mading sekolah.

"K-kau!" Shisui mengepalkan tangannya kesal kemudian berteriak mengusir semua siswa, siswi agar meninggalkan kantin hingga akhirnya mereka berhamburan pergi karena takut. Sakura masih menunduk malu karena itu.

' _Selangkah lagi... jika saja bocah tengil ini tidak datang. Mungkin aku sudah merasakan kelembutan bibir Sakura yang merah itu.'_ Gerutu batinnya. Dan memukul kepala Izuna kasar sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata apapun.

"Hei! Ini menyakitkan. Bersainglah secata sehat!" Teriak Izuna sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan keras yang dilakukan Shisui. "Kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka. Meskipun terlihat baik tapi, tingkat kemesuman mereka tinggi." Bisik Izuna membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah menatap Izuna penuh curiga dan takut. "Aa... kecuali aku... aku masih bisa mengontrolnya jika dalam jarak aman." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Pipinya sedikit merah karena malu. Sebenarnya dia juga sering memikirkan banyak hal vulgar mengenai Sakura. Tentunya hanya pikirannya yang tau.

Sudah pukul empat sore. Sakura baru sampai di rumah, bersama keempat Uchiha. Itachi masih belum pulang karena pekerjaannya yang padat. Sakura menggantung tasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang indah. Setelah melamun beberapa menit kemudian Sakura bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. _Ash... kenapa Sasuke selalu muncul di pikirannya? Mungkin ini karena rasa bersalahnya yang begitu besar_. Sakura segera mengganti pakaiannya menggunakan rok mini kesukaannya dan kaos ketat berwarna _pink_. Bukan sengaja ingin membuatnya terlihatseksi dan menarik tapi, Sakura sudah terbiasa berpakaian seperti ini bahkan sejak Sakura masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

Sakura segera bergegas menuju keluar untuk mengetahui keadaan Sasuke saat ini. _Damn!_ Sakura berpapasan dengan Shisui tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan wajah Shisui juga sama merahnya melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini. Sial! Kenapa jantung Shisui malah berdetak lebih kencang sekarang? Gadis ini benar-benar membuat insting lelakinya terancam.

"Shisui- _nii_." Gumam Sakura. Dia hanya menyapanya biasa, karena sepertinya Shisui sengaja berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya.

"A... ano... Sakura- _chan..."_ Shisui menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sakura hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat tingkah Shisui yang terlihat aneh walaupun sama anehnya dengan dia. "Ma-Maaf soal kejadian tadi siang." Ucapnya gugup dan menunduk. Bahkan dia tak mampu menatap mata Sakura sekarang.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat Shisui meleleh seperti lilin yang terbakar. Sepertinya ia harus membuat pertahanan kokoh agar dia tidak kalah saing dengan saudaranya yang lain. "Maaf, aku harus melihat keadaan Sasuke." Lanjut Sakura sedikit membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shisui.

"Ck. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku hanya diam saat dia pergi menemui Sasuke. Argh! Ini tidak benar." Geramnya dan segera menyusul Sakura ke kamar Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sakura sudah berada di kamar Sasuke sekarang. Matanya memancar, penuh rasa bersalah menatap Sasuke terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. _Ini bukan salahnya! Ini bukan salahnya!_ beberapa kali hatinya menyangkal semua hal yang menghantuinya dan mendekat saat Sasuke tak menolak dengan kehadirannya di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lirih Sakura. Tangannya meremas roknya gelisah hingga kadang terangkat membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi.

"Menurutmu?" Gumam Sasuke. Sikapnya masih menyebalkan namun juga menyedihkan. Terlihat jelas Sasuke sedang menahan diri saat melihat Sakura terus meremas roknya gelisah. Sasuke demam sejak pagi tadi karena kedinginan berada lebih dari dua belas jam berada di kamar mandi tanpa pakaian. Dan sekarang masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

"Maaf." Sakura menunduk. Lagi-lagi meremas roknya hingga terangkat. Ah, _sial!_ Dia membuat Sasuke semakin demam tinggi sekarang. Dia ingin meminta maaf atau membuat Sasuke lebih cepat mati karena serangan jantung? Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan kesehatan nafas Sasuke. "Kau tidak makan?" Mata Sakura beralih menatap nakas dengan satu mangkuk bubur yang masih utuh.

"Tidak nafsu!" Jawabnya ketus. Kenapa sih? Si brengsek ini begitu egois bahkan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Seharusnya tidak menyiksa Sakura seperti sekarang ini karena membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Lagi pula ini kesalahannya siapa suruh melakukan pelecehan terhadap Sakura.

"Mau ku suapi?" _Sial!_ Sakura terlanjur menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi si menyebalkan sasuke. Mungkin ini akan mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

"Mungkin akan memperbaiki nafsu makanku sedikit." Jawabnya berusaha setenang mungkin. Bilang saja sangat mau di suapi Sakura. Masih saja sok jual mahal padahal hatinya berbunga-bunga karena tawaran itu. Bahkan ingin rasanya Sasuke salto karena girang atas tawaran Sakura. Kalau saja tidak adak Sakura mungkin dia juga sudah melakukan hal itu.

"Hm... " Sakura menghela nafas dan mulai mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Meraih mangkuk yang berada di nakas dan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk menyuapinya dan saat itulah Shisui datang.

 **Degh!**

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat Sakura menyuapi Sasuke penuh kasih sayang. Tepatnya Sakura terpaksa dan orang lain melihatnya begitu. Dalam hatinya Shisui merutuki nasibnya. _Kenapa sih? bukan dia saja yang sakit hingga bisa Sakura suapi seperti Sasuke_. Giginya gemertak tangannya mengepal erat dan mendaratkan kepalannya itu di tembok samping pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka. Shisui membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kesal menuju ruang TV. Rasa kesal semakin menjalar di tubuhnya hingga berpusat di ubun-ubunnya yang rasanya ingin meledak. Shisui menyalakan TV dan mulai bermain game _pl_ _ayer_ sendirian dengan memencet stick gamenya kasar.

"Kondisimu buruk Shisui." Tiba-tiba Itachi muncul, yang entah sudah pulang sejak kapan? Itachi mengambil stick satunya lagi dan menemani Shisui bermain.

"Apa kau pernah patah hati?" Ucap Shisui membuat Itachi tercengang dan tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Itachi masih terkekeh.

"Aku merasa, tidak suka saja saat ada seseorang yang ku sukai begitu perhatian dengan orang lain." Jawabnya masih dengan nada kesal dan terfokus pada game balap mobilnya.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu Sas..." belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya. Obito sudah berteriak histeris mendekati mereka berdua. Dan dua Saudara lainnya menghampiri mereka karena teriakan itu.

"Apa kalian tahu? Sakura sedang berada di kamar Sasuke dan dia sedang menyuapinya dengan penuh kasih sayang." Ucapnya sewot dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

"Apa?" Teriak keempat Saudaranya bersamaan. Sedangkan Shisui masih memainkan gamenya dengan kesal.

TBC

 ** _1 September 2018_**


	3. Uchiha yang malang

Semua para singa Uchiha itu sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Sasuke di ranjangnya. Seperti sekumpulan singa yang ingin menghajar singa lainnya. Obito duduk di dekat sandaran Sasuke di sisi kanannya bersama Itachi dan Shisui duduk di sebelah kirinya bersama Izuna sedangkan Madara berdiri bersedekap menatap Sasuke tajam penuh ancaman. Sakura masih duduk di tempatnya, masih dengan memegang mangkuk bubur di tangannya.

"Apa adik kita ini begitu parah sehingga harus disuapi?" Ucap Obito sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke cukup kasar. Tentu itu membuat Sasuke ketakutan dan menelan kunyahan buburnya sangat sulit. Seperti menelan batu besar di tenggorokannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ berikan padaku." Itachi meminta dengan sangat lembut mangkuk bubur yang Sakura pegang. Mana rela Itachi melihat Sakura menyuapi Sasuke. Menang banyak dong dia. Meskipun waktu Itachi bersama Sakura cenderung sedikit tapi, Itachi menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada Sakura saat ia berada di rumah.

"Umh..." Sakura ragu memberikannya pada Itachi karena Sasuke menatapnya penuh ancaman. Apa-apaan mereka ini? Membuat Sakura takut dan bingung.

"TIDAK!!" Teriak Sasuke saat mangkuk bubur yang Sakura pegang disentuh oleh Itachi.

"Diam dasar manja!" Shisui membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya cukup kencang hingga Sasuke tak bersuara lagi. Kakaknya yang lain tertawa pelan melihatnya.

 _Aukk!!_ ringis Shisui saat tangannya Sasuke gigit dan berhasil lepas dari mulutnya. "Sasuke!" Geramnya kesal karena kesakitan.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi tidur bersandarnya menjadi duduk tegap sambil memegang tangan Sakura erat. Berharap Sakura tak meninggalkannya.

"Kau akan digantung di tiang bendera jika kau berusaha memonopoli Sakura- _chan."_ Bisik Obito membuat Sasuke bergidik dan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura. Matanya melotot, Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng menandakan _jangan pergi Sakura!._

"Kalian jahat! Akan aku adukan pada _kaa-chan._ " Teriaknya masih ketakutan dan menatap Sakura berharap gadis itu bertanggung jawab atas kondisinya saat ini. Sepertinya bukan itu. Tapi Sasuke memanfaatkan kondisinya yang sakit demi mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura- _chan_." Madara mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke dari Sakura namun karena begitu kuat cengkraman Sasuke pada Sakura. Itu malah membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

" _Nii-san_! Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya kalian jangan bersikap kasar pada Sasuke. Dia sedang sakit sekarang." ucap Sakura yang malah mendapat balasan decak sebal dari para Uchiha itu. Sedangkan Sasuke mengulum senyumnya atas pembelaan Sakura terhadapnya.

"Maksudmu, kami boleh menghajarnya saat dia sehat nanti?" Celetuk Izuna yang mendapatkan pelototan horor dari Sasuke. Sakura menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya seperti sedang berpikir kemudian...

"Ide bagus." Jawabnya terkekeh pelan diiringi tawa Uchiha lainnya.

"Hei!" Teriak Sasuke kesal. Sontak Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Teriak Sakura terkejut.

"Jika kalian macam-macam padaku, akan ku cium dia sekarang dan memberikan lebih banyak lagi tanda di lehernya." Ancam Sasuke. Sial! padahal Sasuke sedang sakit sekarang, tapi kenapa tenaganya masih bisa sekuat ini? Bahkan lebih kuat rasanya saat Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Seluruh saudaranya terkejut dan aura iblis menyelimuti mereka seketika seperti seekor singa yang makananya benar-benar di rebut.

"SASUKE!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

 **B** **uagh!**

 **Buagh!**

 **Buagh!**

Dan akhirnya merekapun masuk kedalam perkelahian antar Saudara. Sakura berteriak ketakutan saat kelima Uchia lainnya menerjang Sasuke begitu ganas penuh amarah. Namun mereka tak memperdulikan itu dan melanjutkan perkelahiannya. Entah siapa yang mereka tojok atau pukul karena kini posisi Sasuke sedang menelungkup Sakura dari atas. Melindungi gadisnya dari pukulan para singa kelaparan itu.

 **Degh!**

Melupakan sejenak keributan yang berada di balik kukungan Sasuke. Jantung Sakura berdegup begitu kencang sekarang. Wajahnya memerah menatap onix hitam itu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan desir darahnya begitu cepat merasakan gesekan dari pangkal paha Sasuke di pahanya. Bukan disengaja tapi, Sasuke mencoba menahan hantaman dari kelima saudaranya yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak di atas tubuh Sakura. Dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat dan dengan posisi seperti ini... ah... Sasuke bisa saja menindihnya dan memeluknya, merasakan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi dan... dan... dan... sesuatu dibalik perlindungan celana dalamnya menegang hebat membuatnya berkeringat dan meneteskan beberapa peluhnya itu di wajah Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai gila sekarang dan tidak memperdulikan keributan yang ada di sana. Hanya menikmati imajinasinya dengan Sakura yang berada di bawahnya.

Tunggu!

"UCHIHAAA!!"

Teriakan yang cukup kencang menyadarkan Sasuke dari setiap imajinasi vulgarnya dan tanpa sengaja lengannya menjadi lemas dan akhirnya benar-benar menindih Sakura.

"Aukk!" Pekik Sakura merasakan beratnya tubuh Sasuke dari atas. Sedangkan Sasuke benar-benar merasa tak bernyawa sekarang saking lemasnya.

Pemilik suara yang berteriak tadi menarik Sasuke dari atas tubuh Sakura menjauhkannya dari gadis yang menjadi obsesinya. Dan keributan pun terhenti memberikan dampak buruk untuk kamar Sasuke yang hancur berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

" _Kaa-chan?"_ Ucap mereka bersamaan karena terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Bentak Mikoto penuh amarah. Bagaimana bisa para putranya menempatkan Sakuranya dalam bahaya seperti tadi. Jika saja dia tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin Sakuranya sudah lecet sekarang.

" _Kaa-chan_ ini bukan salahku." Sangkal Sasuke. "Salahkan saja para _nii-cha_ _n_ pengganggu ini." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Kelima Saudaranya.

"Kau!" Geram kelima Saudaranya dan mereka berlima saling lirik. Baru menyadari kalau wajah mereka babak belur tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Bahkan dia tidak mengalami lecet sedikit pun.

Pipi Shisui dan Izuna yang lebam. Sudut bibir Madara dan Obito yang berdarah dan dahi Itachi yang benjol. Setelah menyadari itu semua, mereka semua berdecak sebal bersamaan. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi tujuan penyerangan mereka sejak awal? Bahkan yang jadi tujuannya baik-baik saja.

"Dia yang mulai duluan _kaa-chan."_ Itachi membela diri. "Si bungsu itu sudah bersaing secara tidak sehat dengan cara memonopoli Sakura- _chan_." Lanjutnya menggebu-gebu karena kesal. Dan diamini oleh keempat saudara lainnya.

"Tidak! Sakura datang ke kamarku untuk meminta maaf karena aku sakit. Dan dia sendiri yang menawarkan untuk menyuapiku." Sasuke tak mau kalah dari para saudaranya karena kali ini ucapannya benar dan tidak mengada-ada. Kelima saudaranya dan Mikoto melirik Sakura yang menunduk setelah perkataan Sasuke selesai. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan setelahnya.

Ck! Desahan kelima Uchiha yang babak belur itu semakin menjadi setelah melihat Sakura mengangguk. Tanda mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Dan sekarang tatapan tajam Mikoto beralih kepada mereka.

" _Kaa-chan..."_ rengek manja Izuna agar ibunya tidak marah dan mau memaafkan mereka.

"Keluar dari kamar Sasuke- _kun_ sekarang!" Teriaknya. "Bagaimana kalau Sakuraku mengalami lecet? Jika ingin menghajar Sasuke- _kun_ seharusnya kalian membawa Sakura- _chan_ pergi dulu agar dia tidak terluka." Ucap Mikoto yang kemudian memeluk Sakura cemas. _What?_ Mulut mereka semua menganga dan hampir saja rahang mereka jatuh karena terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Mikoto terlebih lagi Sasuke yang melotot tak percaya ibunya akan setega itu. Ternyata ibunya tidak mengkhawatirkan Sasuke melainkan mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Jika saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, ingin sekali mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak _jumpalitan_ melihat Sasuk, putra bungsunya yang berharga menjadi tidak berharga saat ada Sakura di sana.

" _Kaa-chan!"_ Rengek Sasuke manja karena ucapan ibunya tadi membuatnya tidak berharga di depan Sakura. Seketika rasa Sakit kelima Uchiha pun hilang dan mereka segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke untuk mengobati luka mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kau harus bersaing secara sehat!" Tegas Mikoto masih memeluk Sakura erat.

" _Kaa-chan,_ Sakura hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Maksudku, aku sakit karena hukuman yang menimpa dirinya." ucap Sasuke berharap Mikoto mengerti bahwa ada modus terselubung di dalam ucapannya.

"Dan itu salahmu!" Tegas Mikoto tak peduli.

"Tapi Sakura dengan suka rela membantu pemulihanku 'kan? Sakura." Sasuke menegaskan kata _'kan'_ saat menatap Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa terancam dan merasa bersalah juga. Apalagi sekarang kamar Sasuke hancur berantakan karena kecemburuan saudaranya.

"Hm..." akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas dan menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Senyum tipis hampir tidak terlihat terukir di wajah Sasuke. Tentu saja! Ini membuat Sasuke senang dan memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke lari marathon karena saking senangnya. Tapi jaga _image_ nya lebih penting sekarang daripada memperlihatkan rasa senangnya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan Sasuke kehabisan obat. Mikoto memerintahkan Izuna untuk membeli obat namun Izuna merengek agar Sakura menemaninya malam itu. Sasuke tak terima saat mendengar Mikoto dan Sakura menyetujui permintaan Izuna. Jika saja Izuna bukan kakak kembarnya. Ingat sepuluh menit lebih tua. Ingin sekali Sasuke meledakkan kepalanya dengan bom racikan Deidara. Tapi, apalah daya Sasuke yang mulai menggigil kembali. Ia pasrah saja dan berharap sesuatu tidak terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Begitu pun dengan keempat Saudara Izuna lainnya. Jelas mereka sangat iri dan tak terima melihat Sakura dan Izuna berduaan malam-malam begini. Apalagi mereka berdua pergi berjalan kaki dengan alasan _Apotek terdekat_ hanya butuh menaiki satu kereta dan sampai pada tujuan.

Tapi, lagi-lagi mereka kalah dengan pelototan Mikoto yang tajam. Dan akhirnya menghela nafas berat merelakan Sakura pergi.

Di stasiun kereta terdekat. Izuna dan Sakura terdiam menunggu kereta berhenti untuk membawa mereka ke tempat tujuannya dan beberapa menit kemudian yang dinanti pun berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

Malam ini kereta sangat ramai dan dipenuhi penumpang hingga Sakura dan Izuna harus berdesak-desakan di sana. Izuna mengukung Sakura dengan tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya Sakura. Berharap Sakura tidak tersenggol atau terhimpit penumpang lainnya.

 _Izuna, kau harus memastikan Sakura-chan tidak lecet sedikitpun. Apalagi di jam segini biasanya kereta sangat padat oleh penumpang kau ingat!_

Ah... bayangan ibunya itu selalu terlintas di pikiran Izuna membuatnya benar-benar _protectif_ menjaga Sakura.

Sebenarnya ini posisi yang sempurna untuk... _tidak! tidak!_ Izuna menggelengkan kepalanya menepis semua pikiran kotor dari kepalanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sakura tidak boleh lecet!.

Tapi... wajah manis nan imut itu menatapnya penuh malu. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang memerah. Emeraldnya yang indah beberapa kali berkedip membuat Izuna menelan salivanya susah payah.

"S-sakura- _chan_..." gumam Izuna masih menanamkan tangannya ke pintu gerbong menahan dorongan dari beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Hm?" Gumam Sakura tertahan. Nafasnya terdengar terengah-engah dapat Izuna rasakan. Mungkin dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama _dak, dik, duk_ seperti Izuna.

"Maafkan aku dengan posisi ini. Aku hanya berusaha menjalani perintah _kaa-chan."_ Jelas Izuna. Tangannya mulai tak kuat karena dorongan dari arah belakangnya yang semakin kuat. Kini tubuh Izuna semakin merapat pada Sakura.

Nafasnya terasa semakin tercekat sekarang. Jantungnya hampir copot merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh dadanya. Ah... itu milik Sakura. Oh ya Lord! Selamatkan Izuna dari virus mematikan ini.

"S-sakura... maaf." Ucapnya sekali lagi. Matanya terpejam, kepalanya menunduk meneteskan beberapa butir keringat ke kepala Sakura. Posisinya masih mengurung Sakura dengan tangannya namun, tubuhnya sudah semakin merapat dengan Sakura. Izuna sudah tidak tahan. Bahkan karena dorongan-dorongan orang itu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang dan hampir memuntahkan sesuatu.

' _Aku tidak tahan lagi!'_ Batinnya mulai berteriak saat sesuatu memaksa keluar dari benda di bawah sana. Alasannya, karena sekarang Sakura memeluknya erat karena takut. Tentu saja! Saat pintu gerbong terbuka orang-orang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari dalam kereta terlebih dahulu dan Sakura takut karenanya. Bagi Sakura lebih menakutkan orang-orang asing itu dibandingkan dengan Izuna yang ia peluk saat ini. Dan karena dorongan itu pula mengakibatkan gesekan-gesekan panas yang membuat Izuna tidak kuat menahan cairan itu untuk keluar.

"Sial!" Gumamnya pelan. Celananya mulai basah dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. berharap Sakura tidak merasakan cairan yang menembus celananya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Sakura pasti akan berfikir kalau dia adalah Uchiha termesum sepanjang sejarah. Arrghh!

"I-Izuna?" Gumam Sakura dan mendongak menatap Izuna. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Izuna dan tangan Izuna masih bertumpu pada dinding gerbong menahan lemas tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah saat ia memanggil nama Izuna. Perasaan Izuna mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Hm?" Izuna menggigit bibirnya menahan malu. Kepalanya masih menunduk ke arah Sakura. Ah, itu terlihat sangat manis membuat Sakura meneguk salivanya. Ini sering ia lakukan jika dalam keadaan gugup seperti ini.

"Aku rasa... aku merasakan sesuatu." Ucapnya polos.

 _jangan! jangan! jangan bilang!_ Izuna terus berharap kalau Sakura tidak merasakan cairannya.

"Basah!"

DAMN!

Wajah Izuna memerah sempurna seraya melepaskan tumpuannya dan keluar dari dalam kereta. Sakura mengekorinya dari belakang sambil merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal tadi pada Izuna? Argh! Ini membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

Sakura memberikan resep kepada seorang Apoteker dan tidak lama kemudian Apoteker itupun memberikan obat yang Sakura minta dan Sakura segera membayarnya. Izuna hanya duduk menunggu Sakura sambil menutupi bagian kemaluannya yang basah.

"Umh... sudah!" Sakura menghampiri Izuna. Dan Izuna bangkit dari duduknya berjalan tak nyaman menuju stasiun. Beruntung saat pulang kereta kosong dan hanya ada beberapa penumpang saja membuat Izuna menghela nafas lega. Jarak duduk Izuna dan Sakura cukup berjauhan. Karena kejadian tadi seperti memunculkan dinding besar yang membenteng jarak Izuna dan Sakura. Tidak memerlukan waktu setengah jam mereka pun sampai di mension Uchiha.

Keempat Saudaranya sudah menunggu di ruang tengah sambil melakukan aktifitas bisa seperti bermain game. Tatapan tajam para Uchiha itu tertuju pada Izuna yang berjalan aneh sambil menunduk dan bahkan kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Mereka berempat saling melirik seolah bertanya _apa yang terjadi?_ pada satu sama yang lainnya. Dan yang lainnya mengedikan bahu tak tahu.

Sakura berjalan menunduk dan memberikan kantung obatnya pada Mikoto saat wanita paruh baya itu menghampirinya. Dan tanpa kata-kata apapun Sakura berjalan menunduk menuju kamarnya seperti yang dilakukan Izuna. Ini membuat keempat Uchiha itu dibayangi dengan tanda tanya besar dan setelah saling lirik mereka segera bergegas menuju kamar Izuna untuk mengintrogasinya.

TBC

 _AN_ :

 _Hoy!_ _XD sejauh ini bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini memang seperti mengacu pada Sasuke tapi sebenarnya kepada semua Uchiha sih. Mungkin mereka belum kebagian momen aja. Dan kejutan lainnya akan datang di chapter berikutnya..._ _Terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca Kesialan Yang Aneh ini. Semoga selalu terhibur dan jangan lupa keritik dan saran yang sopan dan membangun._ _See U_ ** _2 September 2018_**


	4. Sakura yang malang

_Untuk sekedar info usia para Uchiha di FF ini_

 _-Madara 27th_

 _-Itachi 23th_

 _-Shisui dan Obito 18th (Ceritanya kembar)_

 _-Izuna dan Sasuke 17th (Ceritanya kembar)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha High School._

Hari ini Sakura resmi menjadi _baby siter_ Sasuke. Ya, setelah kesepakatan tadi malam tentunya. Dan ini tidak baik untuk Sakura. Pasalnya Sakura khawatir dengan keselamatan Sasuke. Lihat saja kelima Uchiha itu menatapnya tajam setajam _katana._ Apalagi sikap manja Sasuke yang dia buat-buat, membuat saudaranya bena-benar marah penuh kecemburuan.

 _Sakura! Gandeng aku._

 _Sakura! Kepalaku pusing. Pijitin ya._

 _Sakura! Mau ke kantin bantu aku berjalan._

 _Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!_

 _Bla ... bla ... bla ... bla ... bla ..._

Sikap Sasuke membuat sebagian para siswi kesurupan.

Kepala Sakura mulai pusing sekarang.

Sejak pagi tadi, Sasuke terus saja meminta hal yang aneh-aneh, padahal dia bisa melakukannya sendirian tanpa bantuan Sakura sekalipun. Helo ... Sasuke hanya demam dan itupun kemarin malam dan sekarang, kelihatannya sudah lebih baik. Bahkan sangat baik.

"Bisakah kau tidak merengek seperti anak kecil padaku? Mereka benar-benar akan menggantungmu di tiang bendera nanti!" Ucap Sakura sambil mnunjuk kearah tiga Uchiha yang sedari tadi membuntuti mereka menuju kantin.

"Hei! Aku sakit karena mu dan kau, harus bertanggung jawab." Tegas Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan ketiga Saudaranya yang hampir meledak karena kesal. Apakah ini taktik jitu Sasuke untuk memonopoli Sakura? Atau... Sasuke sengaja membuat Sakura tak sedetik pun mengabaikannya. Dia ini menyukai Sakura atau ingin menyiksa Sakura sih? Seharian ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

"hmh..." Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Kemudian mendorong, mendudukan Sasuke di atas bangku kantin dengan sangat kasar.

"Auk! Sakit tau." Teriaknya tak terima. Melihat sikap Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedikit kasar, ketiga Uchiha itu pun tertawa dan segera mendekati Sakura yang sedang bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka bisa saja langsung mengacaukan acara manja-manja Sasuke tapi, mereka tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa terganggu karena hal itu, dan sekarang setelah melihat sikap Sakura. Ketiga Uchiha itu seperti melihat gerbang besar terbuka untuk mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau memperlakukan Sakura berlebihan." Izuna menepuk bahu Sasuke cukup keras seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"Diam kau jelek!" Bentak Sasuke yang mendapatkan kekehan dari Shisui dan Obito. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal dan pandangannya terfokus pada netra hijau di hadapannya.

"Caramu berbicara seperti sedang mengakui dirimu sendiri yang jelek." Shisui masih terkekeh. Dia duduk di sisi kiri Sakura dan Obito duduk di sisi kanan Sakura.

"Kau lupa? kalau wajahmu dan Izuna sama ... sama-sama jelek." Kini Obito menyahuti perkataan Shisui kemudian ber-tos ria dengan Shisui dan tawa merekapun pecah. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan tawanya agar tak terdengar.

"Hei! Aku lebih tampan dari dia." Teriak Izuna tak terima.

"Heh, _pingky_! Awas saja jika kau berani menertawaiku." Ancam Sasuke seraya mendelikan matanya, "Kalian tega sekali padaku. Aku ini adik kalian dan aku sedang sakit sekarang." Lanjutnya berharap dapat belas kasihan daripara _nii-chan_ nya. Sungguh Sasuke yang begitu _cool_ , angkuh dan dingin, bisa semenjijikan ini jika bersama Sakura. Entah sejak kapan? Sasuke terkenal dengan irit bicara dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Dan sekarang lihatlah... seperti gadis labil.

"Menjijikan!" Desis Izuna.

"Baiklah! Kita akan berbaik hati padamu dan menggantikan Sakura- _chan_. Bagaimana?" Ucap Obito tersenyum manis. Mungkin sok manis karena di depan Sakura. Atau sebenarnya senyumnya memang benar-benar manis. Ah... Sakura selalu terpesona dengan setiap yang dimiliki Uchiha. Ketampanannya, pesonanya, tubuhnya yang atletis, senyumnya semuanya... semuanya Sakura suka. Entah sejak kapan? Sakura tak tahu.

"Aku setuju!" Sahut Shisui dan Izuna bersamaan. Tentu saja setuju, ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk menyiksa Sasuke. Biarkan saja Sakura bisa menurutinya di rumah karena ada Mikoto tapi, jika di sekolah, siapa yang tahu akan bagaimana nasib si bungsu itu.

"Bagaimana Sakura- _chan?_ " Tanya Obito. Sasuke mempelotiti Sakura dengan onixnya berharap Sakura tidak setuju dengan mereka semua.

"Setuju!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura berteriak menyetujui usul ketiga Uchiha itu dan Sasuke ... jangan tanya! Dia pasti akan tamat. Yang benar saja, apakah ini semacam kerjasama pengeroyokan? Mereka bisa membuat Sasuke mati dengan setiap perlakuannya dan mempersulit jalannya untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Ini tidak adil karena sepertinya Sasuke bersaing dengan kelima Uchiha itu. Maksudku ... lihatlah Sasuke selalu menderita sendirian di sini dan mereka semua bekerja sama dalam setiap penyiksaannya.

Pelajaran berjalan baik karena Kakashi- _sensei_ yang tampan mengajar dengan sangat menyenangkan dan mudah di pahami, dengan bahasa dan kata-kata yang sederhana. Kadang dia menggunakan kata-kata yang ia buat sendiri bahkan tidak tercatat dalam kamus. Ya, meskipun pelajaran yang Kakashi- _sensei_ pegang adalah pelajaran biologi yang kadang membuat wajah para muridnya memerah dan memanas saat membahas tentang reproduksi dan tetek-bengeknya. Tapi, itu semua sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Waktu menunjukan pukul empat sore dan Sakura sudah berada di rumah dengan sebagian Uchiha, karena Itachi dan Madara seperti biasanya masih belum pulang. Sakura lelah dengan sikap manja Sasuke seharian ini membuat hatinya pegal dan berharap segera hari esok.

Semuanya berjalan baik, begitu baik sehingga Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan persaingan Uchiha yang cukup ketat. Kekasih mereka berdatangan Satu persatu menatap Sakura penuh iri dan benci. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura sangat beruntung dapat diperebutkan begitu banyak pria tampan terlebih lagi Sakura adalah obsesi kedua orang tua mereka, tentunya para gadis itu akan kalah saing dengan Sakura. Ayolah! Pesona Uchiha yang sebegitu menarik tidak mungkin 'kan? membuat para pria itu menjomblo selama beberapa tahun. Sakura sudah dapat menebak itu sejak awal ya, meskipun mungkin pasangan mereka itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Sakura tak peduli.

Perasaannya belum merasa ada kecocokan dengan keenam Uchiha itu, meskipun Sasuke dan Izuna lebih banyak menyita perhatiannya. Jujur, Sakura memang terpesona dengan segala kelebihan yang para Uchiha itu miliki tapi hatinya masih tertinggal di sekolah lamanya, tepatnya Sakura menaruh hati pada sahabatnya di sana. Sakura dan sahabatnya itu saling menyukai, namun hanya sebatas teman. Mereka tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya masing-masing karena mereka takut kedekatan mereka sebagai sahabat akan menjadi canggung jika perasaan itu keluar dari mulutnya masing-masing. Meskipun secara perlahan perasaan spesial itu menjadi biasa saja, menjadi sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat. Hanya merindukan sahabatnya.

Satu pekan berlalu. Besok adalah hari minggu, hari yang paling Sakura sukai karena ia bisa terbebas dari setiap tumpukan bukunya.

Tugasnya menjadi _baby siter_ Sasuke pun telah berakhir beberapa hari lalj karena Mikoto tak terima jika Sakuranya kelelahan karena perintah Sasuke yang begitu banyak.

" _Kaa-san!"_ Panggil Sakura. Mikoto berbalik dan tersenyum. Kemudian memeluk Sakura.

" _Kaa-san_ sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura manja. Tentu sikap Sakura yang seperti ini membuat Mikoto sangat senang. Sangat ... sangat senang. Sakura beruntung bisa berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Selain karena perhatian Mikoto dan Fugaku yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Keenam putra Uchiha mereka juga sangat baik padanya walaupun mereka sering terlibat perkelahian antar saudara karenanya. Tapi mereka tak benar-benar saling membenci ataupun dendam satu sama lainnya.

" _Kaa-san_ sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu." ujar Mikoto yang kembali sibuk dengan wajannya.

" _Kaa-san_ sangat baik padaku. Aku sangat menyayangi _kaa-san,_ seperti _kaa-chan_ ku sendiri." Sakura memeluk Mikoto dari belakang menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Mikoto. Sontak membuat Mikoto menangis haru dan meneteskan beberapa bulir air matanya yang kemudian menderas seperti sungai ci tarum.

"Ah, gadisku!" Mikoto kembali berbalik dan memeluk Sakura erat seraya menghujani Sakura kecupan di kepalanya.

Makan malam sudah siap dan Sakura membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Fugaku sudah pulang dari luar kota beberapa hari lalu membuat suasana rumah semakin ramai dan hangat.

"Siapa yang masak?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengunyah makanannya.

" _Kaa-san_ yang masak." Jawab Sakura tersenyum seraya menyedokan nasi ke piring Fugaku.

"Hm... aku tidak sabar saat kau memasakan makanan untukku suatu saat nanti." Celetuk Itachi.

Uhuk!

Sontak membuat kelima Saudaranya tersedak makanan mereka. Wajah Sakura memerah malu, jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya. Berani sekali Itachi mengatakan itu di depan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Apalagi mereka berdua hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan putranya.

"Pede sekali." Gumam Madara merengut sebal dan memasukan satu sendok penuh makanan ke mulutnya dangan menghentakannya. Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak ingin menghalangi jalan anaknya yang ingin merebut hati Sakura. Ya, selama mereka dapat 'bersaing secara sehat'. Sepertinya kata-kata itu sudah melekat di kepala enam putranya.

Dan yang lain mulai kehilangan selera makannya. Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang, tak ada suara perdebatan atau apapun yang mempersalahkan ucapan Itachi tadi. Sakura kembali membantu Mikoto membereskan dan mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Setelah itu Sakura berpamitan untuk istirahat di kamarnya dan mencium pipi Mikoto, kemudian pipi Fugaku bergantian membuat keenam anaknya mengaga kaget dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Teriak Sasuke tak terima. Bukankah sudah cukup jika hanya ada lima lawan saingnya? Dan sekarang, apa? Apa mereka juga harus bersaing dengan ayahnya?

"Sasuke benar! Apa-apaan ini?" Sambung Izuna yang menyetuji perkataan Sasuke. Dan yang lainnya melotot.

"Jangan bilang kalian cemburu pada _tou-chan_." Ucap Fugaku diiringi tawa kebanggaanya yang menggelegar menggema di mension itu.

Arrghh!

Geram keenam Uchiha tampan itu kemudian segera pergi menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Sepertinya hari esok akan ada kejutan untuk mereka.

TBC

 _AN_

 _hai minna ... ya ampun! maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gaje dan mungkin akan segera masuk kepada bagian konfliknya._ _semoga kalian selalu terhibur dan tidak bosan memberikan kritik dan saran yang sopan dan membangun. Ya, terutama kesan saat membaca ff ini. Key akan berusaha membuat ceritanya agar tidak bosan dan memasukan beberapa kelucuan di dalamnya._ _Terimakasih._ _ **4 September 2018**_


	5. Sahabat Sakura

Cuit ... cuit ... terdengar suara burung berkicau, saling bersahutan menyambut pagi yang cukup indah. Bias-bias cahaya menembus celah jendela memancarkan sinar menyilaukan ke pelupuk mata Sakura. Dahinya mengerut, kelopak matanya masih tertutup mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyilau di matanya. Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya dan menggeliat kecil, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Mulutnya menguap, ditutup oleh punggung tangannya dan ia kembali meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan kesadarannya belum terkumpul seluruhnya. Sakura sudah berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Piayama pertengahan paha, masih melekat di tubuhnya. Pikirnya karena ini hari minggu, sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mandi pagi. Setelah menyisir rambut, Sakura bergegas turun, masih lengkap dengan gaun malamnya berniat untuk membantu Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam delapan pagi dan Sakura terlambat memenuhi niatnya. Mikoto sudah bangun lebih awal dan menyiapkan sarapan dibantu dengan _maid_ yang bertugas.

" _Kaa-san,_ kenapa _kaa-san_ tidak memanggil ku? Jika _kaa-san_ membangunkanku lebih awal, aku pasti membantu _kaa-san_ dan _kaa-sa_ _n_ tidak akan kerepotan sendiri." Sakura cemberut mulai nyerocos kesal dan merutuki keterlambatannya. Mikoto memang tak suka membangunkan Sakura apalagi jika melihat gadisnya itu tertidur pulas. Mikoto pasti akan menyelimutinya dan membuat Sakura tertidur semakin pulas lagi.

"Sayang, _Kaa-san_ kan dibantu Karui, kau jangan khawatir." Mikoto tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Sakura. Selalu begitu, kasih sayang yang terpancar dari mata Mikoto begitu besar, sangat besar Sakura dapat merasakannya. Ini membuat Sakura semakin nyaman berada di sini dan mulai lupa dengan orang tuanya.

Menghela nafas. Sakura membalas senyum mikoto dan mencium pipinya sekilas kemudian menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur untuk menikmati sarapan dan dua Uchiha pun datang.

"Kau, tidak mandi saja terlihat secantik ini, tidak heran jika setelah mandi kami semakin tergila-gila padamu." Ucap Shisui, tersenyum kemudian duduk di kursi samping sebelah kanan Sakura. Tangan kanan menopang dagunya, matanya tak berkedip menatap Sakura.

"Ah ... terima kasih Shisui- _nii_. Aku pikir karena ini hari minggu jadi, jika tidak mandi pagi tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura tersenyum pada Shisui, dan itu membuat Shisui meleleh. Oh tuhan! Nikmat mana lagi? Yang Shisui dustakan. Pagi-pagi begini sudah disuguhi pemandangan indah seperti ini. Sungguh manis, lebih manis dari roti dan selainya.

"Shisui- _kun_ benar. Kau tetap cantik Sakura-chan." Sambung Mikoto sambil mengolesi roti dengan selai _blueberry_. Mikoto tidak akan menghalangi setiap langkah dan proses yang anaknya lakukan untuk pendekatan Sakura. Ya, selama mereka bersaing secara sehat. Meskipun ada perlakuan dari salah satu Uchiha yang sedikit vulgar, selama Sakura tak keberatan dan tak membuat Sakura sedih. Itu tidak masalah.

"Bagaimana jika kau aku mandiin?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menyambar _sandwich_ isi tomat di tangan Sakura kemudian melahapnya hingga mulutnya penuh. Sasuke duduk di samping kiri Sakura.

"Kau mau mati?!" Teriak Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tanganya pada Sasuke. Mikoto dengan tenangnya tertawa pelan dan mulai melahap rotinya. Tidak lama setelah itu Fugaku datang menyapa mereka dan memberi kecupan pada Mikoto dan Sakura di pipi mereka. Hal ini membuat Shisui dan Sasuke merengut sebal dan kesal. Tentu saja, disaat mereka harus mati-matian bersaing mendapatkan Sakura, dan ayah mereka sudah menang banyak menciumi Sakura seenaknya. Ini tidak benar! Sakura sudah ternodai.

"Ayah, apa aku boleh melakukan itu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memasukan seluruh _sandwich_ kemulutnya hingga penuh karena kesal.

"Tanyakan pada Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Fugaku santai diiringi senyuman manisnya. Udah tua tapi sok manis.

"TIDAK!!" Teriak Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya yang menghadap Sasuke sekarang. Menandakan kalau siapa saja tidak boleh melakukan cium sembarangan kecuali Mikoto, Fugaku dan kedua orang tuanya um ... kecuali lagi sahabatnya itu he he...

"Hn ..." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. "Aku akan membangunkan Izuna dan yang lainnya." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Madara dan Itachi mungkin kelelahan karena mereka lebih giat bekerja daripada menggombali Sakura. Tapi, meskipun begitu mereka sama antusiasnya seperti Sasuke dan yang lainnya untuk merebut hati Sakura. Kemudian Izuna dan Obito, mereka pasti bergadang semalaman sambil bermain _game,_ sudah menjadi tradisi malam minggu. Obito bahkan mengesampingkan Rin di malam minggunya oleh karena itu mereka kesiangan.

Dan tanpa diduga saat Sakura sedang mengunyah makanannya Sasuke langsung mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas sambil berbisik.

"Selamat pagi Sakura- _chan."_ Kemudian berlari menuju ruang tengah. Sontak itu membuat pipi Sakura merona hebat. Tiba-tiba udara di dapur menjadi sangat panas dan pasokan oksigen menipis.

"Hei!!" Teriak Sakura bersamaan dengan Shiui karena terkejut. Wajah Sakura memanas, seakan mengeluarkan uap dari kedua telinganya. Sedangkan Shisui sudah berlari mengejar Sasuke untuk menghajarnya. Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa seperti sedang menonton drama komedi dan kembali melahap rotinya dengan tenang.

Tinggal Izuna, Madara, Obito, dan Itachi yang belum sarapan. Sakura sudah membantu Mikoto membereskan bekas makan mereka.

"Seperti ada keramaian di rumah." Ucap Mikoto setelah mencuci tangan dan menutup keran air.

"Iya, apa ada yang berkunjung?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dan mengikuti Mikoto berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Um ... apa mungkin? ..." Mikoto menggantungkan ucapannya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu. Seperti ingin memastikan bahwa dugaannya itu benar. Sebenarnya siapa yang datang? Apa memang selalu ada yang berkunjung dalam waktu sebulan? Ah, Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Payah! Mau apa kau kemari?" Sasuke dengan ketusnya menyapa pria berambut kuning sambil mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pelan di kepala pria itu.

"Aku merindukan mu," Pria itu memeluk Sasuke sebentar, "Ah, gadis stres itu juga merindukanmu." Ucapnya diiringi tawa jahilnya yang khas saat menunjuk seseorang di pintu masuk.

"Apa? Dia ikut bersamamu?" Raut wajah Sasuke menjadi panik dan khawatir. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke dan wanita itu.

"Hei! Sob." Shisui melayangkan kepalan tangannya, beradu dengan kepalan tangan pria itu dan berpelukan sebentar.

"Wah ... kembaranmu mana?" tanyanya pada Shisui kemudian tertawa.

"Mungkin masih tidur. Kau tau kan? Kebiasaan rutin Obito di malam minggu." Shisui mengedikan bahunya saat memberitahu kebiasaan kembarannya itu.

"Rin pasti akan menghabisinya besok." Naruto dan Shisui tertawa bersama sedangkan Sasuke menautkan alisnya menatap seorang wanita yang datang membawa dua koper berat sedang diseret masuk.

"Bahaya!" Gumam Sasuke.

"SASUKE- _KUN!!"_ Teriaknya sambil melompat kepangkuan Sasuke. Pria kepala kuning itu benar, dia gadis stres. Pantas saja Sasuke begitu khawatir saat pria kuning itu bilang kalau gadis stres merindukannya. Sepertinya ini sudah terjadi dan berlangsung sejak lama sehingga Sasuke sudah tau pasti sifat wanita itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" Teriak Sasuke histeris. Shisui dan pria berambut kuning itu tertawa geli melihat kelakuan dua orang di depannya. Yang benar saja, wanita berambut merah itu seperti srigala betina yang merindukan srigala jantan. Ini musibah untuk Sasuke. Yang kuat ya.

"Hi, _Oba-san!_ " Teriak pria berambut kuning seraya menghampiri dan memeluk Mikoto. Pandangan Sakura masih fokus pada Sasuke dan wanita itu. Ada rasa kesal, tapi ... tidak! Sakura tidak menyukainya. Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke, ini salah! Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berada di hadapan Mikoto yang baru saja selesai berpelukan.

"N-Naruto- _kun_!" Ucap Sakura terkejut. Matanya membulat melihat sosok di depannya itu.

"Sakura- _chan."_ Ucap pria yang disebut Naruto itu sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"NARUTO- _KUN!!"_ Teriak Sakura seraya berlari kepelukan Naruto, dan Naruto berputar sambil memeluk Sakura erat. Seperti melepas rindu yang sudah lama terpendam. Sebenarnya siapa pria ini? Berani sekali memeluk Sakura dihadapan para Uchiha.

"Eh?" Mikoto terdiam melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang terlihat akrab itu saling berpelukan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian setelah tersadar dari lamunannya Mikotodan dua Uchiha yang sedari tadi sudah ada di tempat ditambah empat Uchiha yang baru bangun berteriak tak terima melihat Sakura mereka dipeluk sembarangan oleh orang lain. Ingat! Sakura hanya milik Uchiha.

Bahkan mereka (para _the boys_ Uchiha) saja sangat kesulitan untuk sekedar menyentuhnya dan ini ... memeluknya begitu erat, merasakan setiap lekuk tubuhnya, menghirup aroma parfum nya, mencium rambutnya yang wangi itu. Aaaaarrrggghhh!! Itu sudah kelewatan. Dan mereka bertujuh pun (termasuk Mikoto) menarik paksa Naruto dari pelukan Sakura hingga terlepas. Entah kenapa, Tapi, raut wajah Sakura begitu bahagia saat bersama Naruto terkecuali Karin yang sedang merengut sebal karina diabaikan Sasuke, yang lebih peduli pada Sakura.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dia milik kami!" Tegas Madara dan Mikoto sambil bersedekap menantang Naruto.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Cengiran aneh terukir di sudut bibirnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan kenapa Sakura ada di sini?

Sakura melewati keenam, ah tidak, Ketujuh Uchiha itu dan menarik Naruto pergi menuju halaman belakang mension itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sakura juga membutuhkan penjelasan kenapa Naruto ada di sana dengan gadis merah itu. Sedangkan tujuh Uchiha yang terabaikan menganga tak percaya melihat Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto. Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan Sakura mengabaikan Mikoto juga. Ada apa sebenarnya.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang. Sakura lagi-lagi memeluk Naruto dan mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto. Sakura berbisik ' _Aku sangat merindukanmu'_ yang di jawab oleh Naruto ' _Aku juga'_.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau sedang apa di sini? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pindah sekolah!" Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang cukup kecewa atas keputusan Sakura. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi saat ini. Pertemuannya dan Sakura di mension ini?

"A-Aku ... aku, tinggal di sini sekarang. Naruto- _kun_ kau tau? Kalau aku dijodohkan dengan enam singa itu." Ucap Sakura frustasi. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi, dan pada Naruto lah Sakura menaruh hatinya.

"Aa ... ternyata itu benar, kupikir orang tuamu hanya bercanda." Sakura melirik Naruto dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Aku dengar dari Mebuki _baa-san_ , tapi setidaknya kau beri tahu aku. Aku menunggumu di tempat kesukaan kita setiap pagi dan kau tidak kunjung datang." Ucap Naruto cemberut. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Pasalnya Naruto juga menaruh hati pada Sakura dan selalu berharap suatu saat nanti Sakura dapat ia miliki. Tapi, jika keadaannya seperti ini ... bersaing dengan enam Uchiha itu, sepertinya Naruto tidak akan sanggup.

"Aku tau, aku salah. Maaf ..." Sakura menunduk menyesal. Naruto tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut Sakura menandakan bahwa tidak apa-apa. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas senyum Naruto.

"Dan kau, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya balik Sakura.

"Ah, aku sudah biasa bermain kesini jika akhir pekan. Biasanya aku menginap semalam dan pulang keesokan harinya." Jelas Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Lalu gadis merah itu?"

"Dia Karin, sepupuku. Dia sangat terobsesi dengan Teme, makanya setiap aku kemari dia selalu ikut. Merepotkan!" Jawab Naruto. Sebuah cengiran khas terukir di wajah tampannya. Ah, cengiran yang sangat Sakura rindukan. Sudah berapa lama Sakura tak melihat itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya sepupu."

"Dia bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan kita. Jadi kau tidak akan tahu." Naruto melirik Sakura dan tersenyum. Naruto benar, Karin memang saudaranya tapi, dia tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama oleh karena itu Sakura tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Umh ... menginap Satu malam saja harus membawa dua koper seberat itu." Gumam Sakura yang dibalas kekehan Naruto.

"Dia memang aneh." Naruto tertawa geli, "Sakura- _chan ..._ aku juga pindah ke KHS agar selalu dekat denganmu, dan untuk menjagamu dari singa Uchiha itu." Naruto berbalik menatap Sakura dan menelungkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Ia tersenyum manis dan dibalas senyum lebih manis dari Sakura.

"APA?!" Suara teriakan terdengar dari balik pintu belakang mengejutkan Sakura dan Naruto membuat mereka berdua berbalik ke arah suara itu.

"Kalian!" Geram Sakura. Ternyata sedari tadi delapan Uchiha (termasuk Fugaku) itu menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura. Dan saat mereka berteriak mereka terkejut tak terima jika Naruto juga berada di sekolah mereka membuat posisi mereka semakin terancam. Sasuke dan lima Saudaranya takut kalau saingan mereka bertambah satu sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku takut kalau perhatian Sakura beralih pada Naruto. Seharusnya mereka gak separno itu bahkan sebelumnya Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto.

TBC

 _An_

 _Minna... maaf telat nih... dan maaf kalau makin gaje aja. Kritik saran pokonya selalu key tunggu ya. Ya siapa tau punya saran untuk fict ini kedepannya gitu. oke terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca KYA ini. Dan semoga selalu terhibur._

 ** _8 September 2018_**


	6. Kesialan berhadapan dengan Sasuke

Sakura cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Naruto. Dan Karin, dia sepanjang hari terus mengganggu Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terus berteriak ' _Sakura tolong aku!'_ Tapi, tentu saja Sakura tak peduli karena waktunya bersama Naruto akan terganggu.

Kadang-kadang Madara menariknya menuju kamarnya dengan alasan menegur Sakura karena nilainya jelek, padahal Madara cemburu parah melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang seperti perangko. Itachi dan yang lainnya juga sama, menarik Sakura dengan alasan yang kurang jelas.

Itachi, 'B _antu aku membereskan kamar.'_

Izuna, ' _Temani aku belanja.'_ Obito dan Shisui, ' _Kau harus mencatat skor kami.'_ Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah para Uchiha yang berlebihan itu dan pada akhirnya Sakura tetap menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto.

Tidak terasa sudah hari senin. Naruto dan Karin sudah kembali kehabitatnya masing-masing dan mungkin nanti di sekolah mereka akan bertemu, mengingat perkataan Naruto bahwa ia juga pindah ke KHS demi Sakura dan mengenai Karin, entahlah kita lihat saja nanti.

Sakura sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Seluruh Uchiha sudah berada di sana tersenyum menyambut Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sakura- _chan."_ Sapa Mikoto diikuti oleh kelima anaknya kecuali Sasuke. Sepertinya dia masih cukup kesal dengan Sakura. Selain karena Sakura begitu dengan Naruto, kecemasannya juga tertuju pada gadis stres berambut merah, Sasuke harap gadis itu tidak ikut-ikutan pindah bersama Naruto.

Dan mereka pun memakan sarapannya cukup tenang walaupun sesekali mereka mendengus sebal ketika Fugaku datang dan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya mengecup pipi Sakura dan Mikoto bergantian. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Masa iya, mereka harus memasukkan ayahnya ke daftar saingan mereka. Maksudku Fugaku cukup tua untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Ya, walaupun memang sebenarnya dia sudah melakukan itu.

Sekarang giliran Itachi mengantar Sakura kesekolah, meskipun dia mendapatkan protes keras dari para saudaranya tapi Itachi tak peduli. _quality time_ nya bersama Sakura terbilang sedikit karena Itachi harus bekerja di tempat yang cukup jauh dari KHS dan tidak bisa menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu dengan Sakura. Itachi bilang, dia tidak apa-apa mengantar Sakura dulu ke sekolah sebelum ke kantor. Katanya hari ini dia tidak terlalu sibuk.

" _Nii-san_ , benar tidak apa-apa? Jika _nii-san_ mengantarku dulu." Sakura takut kalau Itachi kerepotan karena harus mengantarnya dulu, padahal ini permintaan Itachi sendiri seharusnya Sakura tidak usah merasa bersalah.

"Hm ... sungguh, jarang-jarang kan kita bisa berduaan seperti ini." Itachi tersenyum dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

 **Degh~**

Lagi-lagi detak jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat saat seorang Uchiha memeperlakukannya semanis ini. Pasokan oksigen di dalam mobil terasa menipis membuat Sakura sesak napas seketika. Sakura wanita normal, meskipun perasaannya sudah menjadi milik Naruto (menurut Sakura) tapi bagaimana juga dia tetap wanita normal yang apabila berduaan dengan pria tampan seperti Itachi dapat membuatnya dek-dekan.

Apalagi pesona Itachi, sifatnya yang sangat dewasa dan dia juga tidak banyak bicara, cenderung _cool_ dan pendiam meskipun kadang dia juga suka curi-curi perhatian pada Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Itachi melirik Sakura sebentar kemudian fokus kembali pada jalanan.

"A-Aku ... tidak apa-apa." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela pintu mobil. Jika ia tidak melakukan ini, Sakura akan sangat malu karena Itachi bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Sakura?" Itachi kembali memanggil nama Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Kenapa suaranya begitu menghipnotis Sakura, seperti akan membawa Sakura ke alam bawah sadar. Membayangkan hal-hal romantis bersamanya. Ini salah!

"Hm?" Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah kemudian menatap Itachi yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan?" Sakura menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. Maksud Itachi memutuskan apa? "M-Maksudku ... apa kau telah memilih satu diantara kami?" Lanjutnya gugup dan Itachi malah jadi salah tingkah sekarang.

"Aa ... mengenai itu," Sakura menunduk lemas menatap ujung roknya. "Aku ... maaf ..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya takut. Ia sebenarnya masih ragu dengan perasaanya pada keenam Uchiha itu, yang ia tahu, ia masih menyukai Naruto saat ini. Itachi benar, seharusnya waktu beberapa minggu ini Sakura lakukan untuk menilai keenam Uchia tapi, dia hanya menjalani semuanya dengan santai dan menikmati setiap debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat saat mereka melakukan hal yang romantis. Sakura masih pada perasaan lamanya. Naruto.

"Hm ... tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan. Itu malah membuat Sakura semakin takjub dan terpesona. Itachi benar-benar sangat dewasa dan keren. Ini bisa memicu serangan jantung untuk Sakura. Ah, untunglah Sakura cepat sampai di sekolah, jika tidak dia akan masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung atau sesak nafas kan tidak lucu jika itu terjadi.

Itachi keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berputar membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Huh dasar, modus tuh!" Teriak Obito setelah keluar dari dalam mobilnya bersamaan dengan Shisui.

Sasuke dan Izuna juga mendengus sebal. Sasuke memakai kacamata hitam, bersedekap dan bersandar di pintu mobil. Sedangkan Izuna berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kalian iri padaku? Mungkin seharusnya aku membuat kalian lebih iri daripada ini." Itachi tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas. "Sampai jumpa nanti." Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam mobil kemudian melajukannya menuju kantor.

Shisui, Obito, Izuna dan Sasuke menganga terkejut. Hampir saja rahang mereka jatuh saking terkejutnya, dan Sakura menelungkup kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas dan memerah hebat. Dia tidak berteriak ataupun memaki Itachi. Itachi tidak semenyebalkan Sasuke untuk dia teriaki. Sakura tersenyum dan berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan keempat Uchiha yang tengah memandanginya tak suka.

"Kau lihat tadi?" Shisui berbalik menatap tiga Saudaranya. Mulutnya masih menganga tak percaya.

"Dia tersenyum." Gumam Obito dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Hnn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengedikan bahunya setelah ber-kaget-ria tadi dan segera berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya. Dia itu seperti tidak peduli tapi cemburu, seperti ingin memiliki tapi acuh. Dasar aneh.

Suara keramaian para siswa-siswi mulai memenuhi ruang koridor. Tawa, teriakan, kejar-kejaran dan lain sebagainya sedang berlangsung di sana. Sasuke ditemani Izuna dengan tenang melenggang masuk menuju kelasnya, terlihat Sakura tengah membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Sepertinya Sakura masih merasakan efek sengatan listrik cinta dari Itachi.

"Lebay!" Sasuke menjitak ubun-ubun Sakura dan duduk di belakangnya. Izuna memelototi Sasuke karena tidak suka kembarannya itu menyakiti Sakuranya.

"Auk! Sakit tau!" Teriak Sakura seraya mengusap kepalanya yang Sasuke jitak. Si menyebalkan itu terus saja mengganggu Sakura. Dia itu sepertinya tidak bisa tenang jika sehari ... tidak! semenit saja membiarkan Sakura tenang.

"Tenamg Sakura- _chan_ akan ku balas si menyebalkan itu." Izuna mengusap kepala Sakura kemudian melayangkan tinjunya di kepala Sasuke.

 **Buagh!**

Akh!

"Jangan coba-coba menyakiti Sakura- _chan!"_ Teriak Izuna.

"Ini penganiayaan terhadap Saudara kembar!" Teriak Sasuke tak terima. Bibirnya mengerucut dan tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Rasakan!" Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang teraniaya dan tidak lama kemudian Naruto pun datang.

Senyum Sakura mengembang, dia bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya berniat akan memeluk Naruto tapi sial, Sasuke dan Izuna menahan tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu cemberut.

"Siapa suruh masuk ke kelas ini?" Ucap Izuna sinis. Dengan Santainya dan cengiran khasnya Naruto masuk dan merangkul bahu Sakura. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke dan Izuna semakin kesal, mudah sekali si pirang itu dapat merangkul, memeluk bahkan sesekali mencium pipi Sakura. Benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Mungkin keberuntungan." Ucapnya tersenyum dan entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sehingga ia menarik Sakura kasar keluar kelas. Naruto terdiam, Izuna juga sama seperti Naruto mereka berdua terkejut melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit kasar pada Sakura. Sebelumnya ini tidak pernah terjadi pada pria raven itu bahkan sekesal apapun Izuna melihat Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan manusia rubah itu tidak berani memperlakukannya sekasar itu.

Di atap. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Raut wajahnya yang ceria berubah menjadi takut dan khawatir.

"K-Kau kenapa?" Sakura berusaha bersikap tetap tenang menghadapi Sasuke yang seolah berubah menjadi monster mengerikan sekarang. Tatapannya tajam setajam mata elang. Raut wajah mengeras dan menakutkan. Sakura tak mengerti ada apa dengannya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" Suara Sakura gemetar sekarang, Sasuke mencengkram bahunya kuat sehingga Sakura merasakan nyeri.

"Aku sudah muak dengan sikap sok jual mahal mu itu. Dan saat bersama si bodoh itu kau seperti gadis murahan!" Bentaknya. Itu seperti seribu anak panah menancap yang menancap di dada Sakura. Begitu menyakitkan. Mata gadis itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan beberapa detik kemudian meluncurkan beberapa butir air mata yang semakin menderas.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Suaranya masih bergetar namun mampu ia keluarkan disela isak tangisnya. Matanya yang dipenuhi air mata menatap tajam onix di depannya itu.

"Harus berapa lama aku bersikap bodoh dan bersedia bersaing dengan lima Uchiha itu? Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak suka berbagi dan kau! Milikku." Tegasnya. Apa maksud si menyebalkan ini? Sakura semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapannya yang berbelit-belit seharusnya langsung saja ke intinya dan menjelaskannya dengan bahasa sederhana.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Isakannya masih terdengar. Namun Sakura juga membutuhkan penjelasan atas sikap Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kau masuk kedalam rumah kami. Tidak! bahkan jauh lebih lama daripada hari itu." Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Sakura yang bersandar di dinding. Tangannya begitu kuat sehingga Sakura tak mampu untuk menggerakan tubuh mungilnya. "Aku benci saat melihat Itachi menciummu, aku benci saat kau harus berduaan dengan Izuna, aku benci saat melihat si bodoh itu melakukan segala hal padamu, aku benci saat yang lainnya menggodamu aku benci dengam segala hal yang membuatmu harus bedekatan dengan para pria itu!" Teriak Sasuke. Sakura tak yakin, tapi Sasuke yang saat ini di depannya 180º berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Apakah ini sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang asli? Apa sifat asli semua Uchiha sama? Sakura mulai merasa takut sekarang tinggal di mansion itu. Sikap mereka yang konyol dan kadang bersahabat itu, membuat Sakura tak yakin jika saat mereka marah akan menjadi semenakutkan ini.

"Sungguh, aku tak pernah berpikir jika aku harus memilih satu diantara kalian. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa? Mereka memaksaku untuk tinggal di sana." Sakura semakin sesegukan. Rasa sakit bercampur takut menjadi satu sekarang. Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau tak harus memilih satu diantara kami. Kau hanya perlu menjadi milikku." Apakah si raven ini gila? Dia tidak bisa seenaknya begitu menentukan mana yang harus sakura pilih. Apalagi saat ini Sakura masih menyukai Naruto, perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipaksakan begitu saja.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya masih menangis. "Aku tidak bisa." Gumam Sakura di sela isaknya.

"Apa kau menyukai si Dobe itu?" Wajah Sasuke benar-benar berubah tak suka sekarang. Cengkraman tangannya yang kuat belum terlepas sedari tadi ini bisa membuat Sakura terluka. Dan Sakura hanya diam kemudian mengangguk pelan dan kembali mendapatkan betakkan dari orang gila di depannya.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENYUKAI SIAPAPUN SELAIN AKU!" Bentaknya semakin menekan kuat tubuh Sakura pada dinding dan memaksanya untuk berciuman dengannya. Sakura berontak sekuat tenaga tapi, sial! Tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dan ciuman ganas pun tak bisa Sakura hindari. Sasuke melumat bibirnya begitu ganas penuh nafsu. Sungguh ini tidak enak, Sakura mutup mulutnya sambil menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi, tangan mungilnya mencengram erat seragam Sasuke dan sesekali memukuli dada pria itu. Sungguh Sakura tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke, kenapa dia bisa sekejam ini padanya? Bukan salahnya yang tidak mencintai Sasuke. Salahkan saja kedua orang tua mereka yang memaksa Sakura untuk meilih putranya. Sasuke benar-benar gila! Dia terus melumat bibir gadis malang itu, bahkan Sakura merasakan perih ketika Sasuke menggit bibirnya sesekali. Dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat dia benar-benar telah kehabisa oksigen. Sakura merosot terjatuh di lantai, pakaiannya acak-acakan. Sepertinya bahunya membiru akibat cengkraman Sasuke. Dia masih menangis sesegukan. Pria gila itu hampir saja membunuhnya karena kehabisan nafas. Untung saja di detik-detik terakhir Sasuke melpaskan ciumannya.

Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya dia juga shock atas perlakuannya pada Sakura. Penyesalan menyeruai menyelimutinya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan lebih lama sifat aslinya. Sasuke berjongkok dengan bertumpu pada lutu kaki kanannya. Ia menarik lebut Sakura di pelukannya sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan karena kejadian itu berlamgsung cukup lama, sepertinya sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Tak ada satu Uchiha pun yang menemukan keberadaan mereka selama mereka menghilang sejak tadi.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura di depannya. Membawa gadis mapang itu menuju UKS. Sakura hanya mampu diam mematung karena tubuhnya juga merasakan lemas sehingga tak dapat berjalan sendiri.

Ruang UKS. Sasuke membuka dua kancing atas seragam Sakura dan membuka seragam itu agar memperlihatkan kedua bahunya yang lecet dan memar. Tentu saja bra yang Sakura kenakan terlihat jelas, namun Sasuke tak dapat berpikir macam-macam sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengobati luka Sakura sekarang.

Sakura duduk mematung seperti manekin. Air matanya sudah tak menetes lagi, sedangkan Sasuke masih mengoleskan salep di bahu kirinya. Dan Keempat Uchiha pundatang termasuk tambahan Naruto di dalamnya.

Melihat Sakura dengan keadaan kacau, Naruto sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Mengingat Sasuke yang menarik Sakura tadi dan membuatnya menghilang selama jam pelajaran. Naruto langsung menarik kerahnya dan menghajar Sasuke membabi buta hingga tersungkur di sudut ruangan. Sedangkan empat Uchiha lainnya menahan diri agar tak menghabisi Sasuke saat itu juga. Mereka lebih peduli pada kondisi Sakura saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura- _chan?_!" Bentak Naruto. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat kerah kemejanya dan wajah Sasuke sudah babak belur. Madara, Obito dan Sasuke tak tahu kronologis kejadiannya, jadi mereka bingung antara harus menyalahkan Sasuke atau tidak. Tapi melihat Naruto yang sebegitu murkanya pada Sasuke, mereka menjadi yakin kalau adik bungsu merekalah penyebabnya. Izuna menatap bibir Sakura yang bengkak dan ada luka disana. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang terdiam pasrah di tangan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura- _chan_ tapi ..." tiba-tiba Izuna melangkan Satu hantaman keras pada pipi kembarannya itu hingga mengalirkan sedikit darah segar dari sudut bibirnya. Dan Sakura masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau itu sahabatku Teme, aku tidak percaya kau melkukan hal gila semacam itu pada Sakura- _chan_. Kau tahu dia? Dia Sakura- _chanku!"_ Tegas Naruto yang menghempaskan Sasuke ke lantai dan mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

Tentu saja! Sasuke lebih dari tahu tentang Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto bersahabat sejak kecil karena orang tua mereka juga bersahabat. Karena Sasuke anak bungsu meskipun berbeda beberapa menit dengan Izuna. Sasuke lebih suka ikut bersama kedua orang tuanya apabila ada pertemuan dengan sahabatnya atau teman bisnisnya. Sedangkan Izuna lebih suka bergabung dengan para _nii-chan_ nya.

Sasuke lebih sering bertemu Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya sejak usianya sepuluh tahun. Dan mengenal Sakura dua tahun setelahnya. Sasuke mengenal Sakura karena alasan yang sama, menyukai saat ia mengikuti pertemuan orang tuanya. Sakura tak pernah menyadari keberadaan Sasuke karena Sakura tak begitu peduli dengan urusan orang tua, tapi Sasuke sering memperhatikan gadis itu saat mereka berkunjung kerumahnya di Suna. Wajahnya yang cantik, senyumnya yang manis, dan sifat cerianya yang membuat Sasuke semakin tertarik pada gadis itu dan saat itulah Sakura menjadi obsesinya. Tapi, Sakura tetap tak menyadari itu selama beberapa tahun.

Saat Usianya lima belas tahun. Sasuke sudah tak mengikuti kegiatan orang tuanya yang suka berkunjung itu. Kecuali ke rumah Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto sangat akrab sehingga seminggu sekali Naruto suka berkunjung dan menginap di rumahnya. Pria pirang itu sering menceritakan gadis merah muda yang ia sukai di sekolahnya, awalnya Sasuke hanya mendengus dan berdecak malas saat Naruto menceritakan gadis itu, sampai pada saat malam tahun baru, Naruto memperlihatkan foto gadisnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak percaya gadis yang sahabatnya sukai adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadisnya. Lelucon macam apa ini?

Setelah itu, Sasuke bertekad, ia tuidak akan membiarkan gadisnya dimiliki orang lain begitu saja. Hingga pada saat orang tuanya membawa Sakura ke rumah itu.

Sasuke sangat senang, senang sekali saat Mikoto bilang Sakura datang untuk memilih Satu di antara enam Uchiha. Sebenarnya bukan senang karena itu tapi, setidaknya maksud Mikoto Sakura akan menjadi menantu keluarga ini kan? Dan Sasuke memiliki peluang untuk memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Walaupun di perkenalan pertama mereka (menurut sudut pandang Sakura) Sasuke menyebalkan. Sasuke harus terlihat seperti orang yang memang baru melihat Sakura kan? Daripada sok kenal tapi di acuhkan oleh Sakura karena ia tak pernah tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini.

Sasuke meringis sakit di sudut ruangan. Naruto masih mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan kempat Uchiha lainnya mengolesi salep di bahu kanan Sakura. Hingga akhirnya Sakura di bawa pergi oleh tiga Uchiha dan Naruto.

"Keruanganku sekarang, kita perlu bicara." Tegas Madara yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertatih seraya menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya kemudian mengikuti perintah Madara menuju ruangannya.

TBC.

 _AN_ _Kyaa... Lagi semangat semangatnya nulis nih wkwkwkwk.. key ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah mau rieview dan kasih kritik maupun saran. Itu sangat berguna dan membantu sekali agar tulisan key lebih baik dan lebih menghibur lagi. Tapi maaf apabila reqwes nya belum terkabulkan wkwkwk... key bingung soalnya harus mulai darimana._ _Oke intinya terimakasih banyak._ _Selamat membaca dan semoga selalu terhibur._ _Jangan lupa review ya._ _apalagi buat Like and Favorit (tapi gak maksa) hehe..._ _see u next chapter_ _11 September 2018_


	7. Sasuke yang malang

Sasuke sudah berada di ruangan Madara saat ini. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah berdiri menatap luar jendela penuh kecewa. Ini lebih dari 'tidak bersaing secara sehat' tentu saja. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang tidak bicara dengan tatapan kosong itu menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi padanya sangat buruk. Dan Sasuke bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

"Katakan!" Madara masih menatap luar jendela. Memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam Saku celananya. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata seiring helaan nafas beratnya.

"Sepertinya sudah jelas. Aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi." Sahut Sasuke malas. Madara tahu betul sifat adik bungsunya itu, jika menyangkut hal-hal yang menjadi keinginannya, cara apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu?!" Madara berbalik dan menggeprak meja di hadapan Sasuke. Kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya kesal di atas kursi empuk miliknya.

"Lakukan saja yang ingin kau lakuakan. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Masih dengan nada yang sama. Bahkan Sasuke menyandar santai di kursi yang ia duduki. Mungkin merasakan denyutan nyeri akibat hantaman Naruto dan Izuna.

"Kau!" Geram Madara kesal. "Bersyukurlah karena aku masih memiliki perasaan mengingat kau adalah _Otoutouku_. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga." Ucap Madara yang mendapatkan dengusan mengejek dari Sasuke. Lagi, putra sulung Uchiha itu menghela nafas kesal dengan sikap adik bungsunya ini.

Madara juga sangat kesal pada adikknya ini. Sakura yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, maksudku Mikoto memerintahkan para Uchiha itu menjaga Sakura dan tak membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya bahkan jika Sakura lecet sedikit saja Mikoto akan memberikan hukuman pada orang yang berbuat itu pada gadisnya. Terlebih lagi Madara juga menyukai gadis itu dan yang terpenting adalah Sasuke, Sasuke adalah adiknya dan dia melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura. Obsesi orang tuanya. Entah apa yang akan Mikoto lakukan jika ia tahu kalau putranya melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura. Mungkin Mikoto akan mengasingngkan Sasuke ke Antartika, atau membuat Sasuke menjadi santapan hiu di lautan lepas. Asal kalian tahu saja, sebegitu terobsesinya pada Sakura. Bahkan saat Obito berusia delapan tahun, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan guci kramik yang ada gambar Sakuranya hingga hancur, yang Mikoto pajang di ruang tengah. Dan Obito mendapatkan hukuman tidak diberi makan malam selama seminggu. Bahkan Fugaku tak melarang istrinya itu. Padahal Obito anak kandungnya, apa guci kramik dengan gambar Sakura lebih penting daripada perut obito yang meraung setiap malam. Jadi tidak heran jika Mikoto akan melakukan hal yang Madara khawatirkan.

"Lakukan saja!" Tantangnya. "Asalkan kau tau, gadis itu milikku!" Tegas Sasuke menatap tajam onix Madara. Bahkan Sasuke berani mengklaim Sakura milikknya di depan Madara. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar untuknya.

"Kau di skors satu minggu." Madara menghela nafas dan menyudahi adu mulut dengan adik bungsunya itu. Dia tahu kalau percakapan seperti tadi tidak akan membuat si keras kepala itu mencair. Yang ada jika hal itu berlajut; diteruskan hanya akan berakhir dengan baku hantam di ruangannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Sakura sudah pulang bersama Obito dan Shisui, bahkan Naruto ikut bersama mereka karena khawatir. Izuna menyetir sendirian karena Sasuke sudah pulang duluan dengan taxi dan tidak melanjutkan pelajarannya setelah mendapatkan skors dari Madara.

Mansion Uchiha. Mikoto benar-benar histeris saat melihat bahu Sakura yang terluka. Tentu saja kelima orang itu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya itu menangis histeris seraya memeluk Sakura mengucapkan kata maaf atas nama Sasuke. Dan pria itu mengurung diri di kamarnya sedari tadi.

Madara sudah memberi tahu Mikoto kalau putra bungsunya mendapatkan skors karena kelakuan buruknya dan si bungsu itu akan mendapatkan masalah besar sekarang.

" _Kaa-_ _san_ , aku ingin pulang." Isak Sakura dipelukan Mikoto. Madara, Izuna, Obito dan Shisui merengut kecewa mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Tidak!" Jerit Mikoto. "Kau tidak boleh pulang! Aku akan mati tanpamu." Ucapnya diiringi isak tangisnya. Ya ampun seharusnya kalian lihat wajah lebaynya itu. Sungguh Mikoto berlebihan untuk hal yang menyangkut Sakura. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asalkan kau tidak boleh pulang." Tegas nya. Beruntung Fugaku masih belum pulang bersama Itachi entah kemalangan yang seperti apa yang akan Sasuke terima setelah Fugaku mendengar ini.

" _Kaa-chan_ benar. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, kau akan tetap di sini sampai kapan pun dan kami akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja." Shisui angkat bicara seraya mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Sakura tidak mampu menolak mereka jika sudah seperti ini, mereka terlalu baik dan membuat Sakura sangat nyaman dalam keadaan apapun. Sakura mengangguk pelan di pelukan Mikoto dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita kesayangannya. Mungkin Mikoto mulai menggantikan posisi Mebuki dan menduduki peringkat pertama pada daftar wanita yang Sakura Sayangi. Mengingat Ibunya yang telah sukarela membiarkannya meninggalkan rumah secara paksa.

Sedangkan Naruto mendengus sebal. Seharusnya Sakura pulang saja bukannya malah tetap berada di kandang singa ini. Mereka benar-benar sudah memonopoli Sakuranya.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, kalau begitu aku pamit. Aku mohon jaga Sakura dengan baik." Pinta Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke yang malang mengobati lukanya sendirian. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Sasuke tak butuh _maid_ untuk memanjakannya. Lagi pula ini salahnya, Sasuke cukup tahu diri tentang itu.

Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Mikoto dan Fugaku masih belum turun juga dari kamarnya. Mungkin mereka membicarakan masalah Sasuke dan memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya. Sungguh ini masalah besar, Sakura sudah seperti nyawa bagi mereka dan Sasuke, pria malang itu seperti dianak tirikan. Mungkin efek karena masa kecilnya terlalu dimanjakan hingga Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan sekarang, bahkan pria itu benar-benar melakukan trik kasar demi mendapatkan Sakura.

Itachi sudah diberi tahu oleh keempat Saudaranya mengenai Sasuke. Dan saat itachi mendengar itu, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Jangan terpengaruh dengan senyum manisnya, Itachi bahkan lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan Uchiha lainnya. Wajahnya yang tenang dan cool menyembunyikan jiwa pembunuh miliknya dan mengenai keadaan Sasuke, entahlah. Sungguh Sasuke yang malang. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan itu? Sasuke benar-benar malang. Itachi terlihat tenang turun dari lantai dua, kamar Sasuke berada. Ketenangannya membuat bulu kuduk keempat Uchiha yang sedang berada di meja makan merinding. Dan tidak lama setelah Itachi turun, Mikoto dan Fugaku pun turun. Sepertinya mereka bertiga bersamaan dari kamar Sasuke.

"Kau melakukan apa pada Sasuke?" Tanya Madara berbisik karena takut Sakura akan mendengarnya.

"Hanya sebuah pelajaran kecil." Jawabnya datar dihiasi seringai iblis miliknya.

"Kau yakin?" Madara mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya. Seringai Iblis Itachi sangat tidak meyakinkan.

"Hm... bahkan _Tou-chan_ tidak melarangku." Jawab Itachi sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

Madara jadi ragu sekarang, dengan kedua orang tuanya. Apa karena keturunan Ayah dan Ibunya itu semua laki-laki sehingga membiarkan anak bungsunya sekarat di tangan kakanya sendiri. Beruntung Madara adalah anak sulung. Mungkin dia tidak akan mendapatkan hal serupa dengan Sasuke.

Sakura beberapa kali melirik tangga, asal kalian tahu saja, tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua dapat terlihat jelas dari dapur, karena dinding yang membatasi ruang tengah (ruang keluarga) dan dapur terbuat dari kaca seluruhnya.

Sakura sangat cemas, kenapa Sasuke belum turun juga? Padahal ini sudah kelewat jauh dari jadwal jam makan malam. Seluruh Uchiha pun telah menghabiskan makanannya dan Sakura kembali menghela nafas berat disuapan terakhirnya. Lagi, Sasuke belum turun bahkan hingga semua orang sudah bubar dari meja makan.

" _Kaa-_ _san_ , Sasuke ..." Sakura menggantung ucapannya ragu. Kemudian menghela nafas. Lagi. "Apa dia tidak apa-apa tidak makan malam?" Tanya Sakura. Oh, sungguh! Kepedulian Sakura membuat Mikoto semakin menyayanginya. Bahkan kepada Sasuke pun Sakura masih peduli, padahal Sasuke sudah melakukan hal buruk padanya.

"Dia tidak akan mati, jika hanya tidak makan malam 'kan?" Ucap Mikoto datar. Sakura merasa bersalah di sini, dengan kondisi Sasuke yang babak belur penuh luka, mereka bahkan masih mengabaikannya dan dirinya dianak emaskan. Sakura tidak enak.

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ ," ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Fugaku memotongnya.

"Jangan pedulikan anak brengsek itu, dia harus menanggung semua akibatnya karena telah membuatmu luka." Kata-kata Fugaku begitu tajam seperti mata pedang. Begitu menyakitkan dan menyayat hati. Maksudku, Sasuke itu anak kandung mereka. Anak kandung!

Sakura menghela nafas. Lagi, dan berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat menatap pintu kamar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sementara itu. Sasuke meringkuk lemas di sudut ruangan, mencoba bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menyeret kakinya menuju rajang. Wajah pria itu sudah tidak berbentuk, maksudku wajahnya sudah habis dengan goresan luka dan lebam. Tulangnya terasa sangat remuk. Pikirnya, _kenapa Itachi tidak membunuhnya saja tadi?_ Kemudian dia tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu dan membuka laci nakas untuk memgambil salep luka.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan ketika tangannya menyentuh luka yang berada di pelipisnya. Kemudian di sudut bibirnya, bahunya dan kepalanya yang berdenyut karena hantaman keras dari Itachi. Dia ragu kalau besok ia masih mengingat semua keluarganya, merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di kepalanya membuat pria itu terjatuh pingsan. Sasuke yang malang.

Semua anak-anak Uchiha sudah berkumpul di kamar Madara, untuk memperbincangkan kemalangan yang akan Sasuke terima. Bahkan mereka melewatkan jam tidurnya utnuk itu.

"Menurutku itu berlebihan." Izuna menunduk setelah Itachi mengatakan sesuatu tentang hukuman yang akan di berikan pada Sasuke mulai besok.

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya, bagaimanapun dia adalah adik kita." Kini Obito menyambung perkataan Izuna tadi.

"Salahnya juga sih, melakukan itu pada Sakura- _chan._ Seharusnya Sasuke tahu _Kaa-chan_ akan melakukan hal buruk padanya." Shisui menautkan tangannya untuk menopang dagunya di atas kasur.

"Aku mengingatnya sekarang. Bahkan _Kaa-_ _chan_ tidak memberikanku makan malam selama seminggu hanya karena memecahkan sebuah guci. Kupikir, guci itu memiliki gambar Sakura- _chan_ di depannya." Obito merengut mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, dia itu kuat, kalian ingat? Dia itu seorang Uchiha dia tidak akan mati hanya karena hukuman _Tou-chan."_ Dengan kalemnya, sambil bermain rubik Itachi menyahuti adik-adiknya.

"Kau itu memang seperti srigala berbulu domba." Madara mencibir Itachi yang dibalas kekehan oleh Itachi. "Seharusnya beberapakali hantaman dari Naruto dan Izuna, ditambah yang kau lakukan, belum lagi skors selama seminggu, menurutku itu sudah cukup. Kenapa harus di berikan hukuman lagi?" Madara benar-benar kasihan pada adik bungsunya itu. Kenapa keluarganya begitu kejam?

Semuanya merenung memikirkan nasib Sasuke besok. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Saudara mereka. Dan di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam mereka sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Sungguh. Itachi sekalipun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Semua anak-anak Uchiha sudah siap dengan kegiatannya hari ini. Obito, Shisui, Izuna dan Madara akan berangkat ke sekolah dan Itachi ke kantor. Sakura lagi-lagi menatap tangga dan pintu kamar Sasuke yang dapat terlihat dari ruang tengah lantai Satu. Pria itu belum keluar juga sejak semalam bahkan saat sarapan pun tidak terlihat. Sakura sangat khawatir.

Hari ini Sakura berangkat bersama Izuna. Suasana mobil terasa hening. Biasanya ada Sasuke yang nyerocos tak jelas karena gombalan Izuna pada Sakura.

"Sakura?" Izuna melirik Sakura sebentar dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Hm?" Gumam Sakura melirik Izuna.

"Apa kau memikirkan Sasuke?"

"Hm ... kenapa dia tidak sekolah hari ini?" Sakura mengangguk dan beranya penasaran. Apa ini karena salahnya? Kemarin Sakura hanya shock sungguh.

"Kau belum tahu ya?" Sakura mendongak menatap Izuna. Belum tahu apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Tahu apa?"

"Sasuke di skors selama satu minggu." Ujar Izuna. Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya, ia sungguh terkejut dengan kabar ini.

"Apa? Di skors?!" Teriak Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Skors selama seminggu bukanlah hal baik, Sasuke akan ketinggalan pelajaran dan sebentar lagi ujian semester. Ini tidak benar.

"Kau kenapa? Bukan kah itu bagus. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu." Sahut Izuna santai. Bagaimana bisa Izuna sesantai itu saat saudara kembarnya di hukum seberat ini. Sungguh Sakura tidak apa-apa dia hanya shock kemarin.

"Apa ini karena masalah kemarin? Izuna, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." dengan nada sedih, Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura? ..." Izuna terkejut dengan ekspresi Sakura saat mendengar kabar mengenai Sasuke. Sontak Izuna mengrem mobil mereka dan menghentikannya. Matanya masih terfokus menatap Sakura yang mulai menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Bukannya ia harus senang karena hukuman Sasuke? Memang sih, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar pelajaran dan di tambah hukuman dari Fugaku. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak ada di rumah.

Izuna perlahan mengangkat tangannya mengusap punggung Sakura dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke, dia hanya tidak sekolah selama satu minggu. Kau jangan khawatir." Ucap Izuna masih mengusap-usap punggung Sakura. Sakura masih terisak, dia benar-benar berfikir kalau ini adalah salahnya. Maksud Sakura semuanya. Tantang Naruto, tentang keberadaannya di mansion Uchiha, tentang sikap Sasuke padanya, dan semua masalah yang ada sekarang. Semua salahnya. Sakura meremas seragam Izuna seraya membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku..." lirihnya di sela tangisnya.

TBC

 _AN_

 _Minna..._

 _Mungkin chapter, chapter sekarang agak melow ya, tapi tenang, komedinya insya allah gak bakalan hilang di chapter selanjutnya. Dan mengenai keberadaan Naruto juga jangan khawatir, momen Skura dengan Uchiha lainnya akan tetap berlanjut jadi pantengin terus ya hehe.._

 _makasih buat_ _ **White LentLily** yang udah setia reviews seneng banget rasanya selalu ada yang nunggu chapter berikutnya. Itu juga jadi salah satu alasan key semangat nulisnya wkwkwk..._

 _ya meskipun mungkin miss-typo(s) epliwel sama tanda bacanya juga masih berantakan. Tapi key bakalan terus berusaha buat perbaikin semuanya agar lebih baik lagi._

 _pokonya makasih buat semuanya._

 _semoga selalu terhibur._

 _see u next chapter._

 _12 September 2018_


	8. Uchiha sialan!

_Konoha High School._ Sepanjang jam pelajaran Sakura tidak begitu fokus karena terus ingat pada Sasuske. Kepalanya terus berputar melirik bangku kosong di belakangnya. Biasanya si raven itu suka mengganggu Sakura dengan cara melemparinya dengan potongan kertas, tapi sekarang Sakura hanya melihat Izuna setelahnya dan Naruto di sampingnya. Sakura mengabaikan mereka berdua, Naruto cukup paham dengan yang Sakura butuhkan sekarang ini. Ketenangan.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. _mood_ Sakura untuk ke kantin juga hilang. Dengan melangkah malas Sakura berjalan menuju perpustakaan berharap di sana Sakura mendapatkan ketenangan dengan membaca buku.

Sederet rak buku sudah Sakura telusuri, tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya dan berpindah-pindah ke rak buku lainnya. Di urutan ketiga rak buku, di tahap paling atas Sakura melihat buku dengan sampul berwarna biru tua yang biasa Sasuke baca, Sakura jadi penasaran isinya apa? Jika sedang berada di sekolah Sasuke selalu membaca buku itu dan membawanya kemana-mana. Benar! Bahkan saat di rumah pun Sasuke masih sempat membaca buku itu. Sakura tidak yakin sih kalau buku yang ia lihat sekarang adalah buku milik si raven, mengingat begitu banyak buku yang sama di dunia ini. Terserahlah, itu bukan hal penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara Sakura mendapatkannya?

Sakura clingak-clinguk mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia pijak, tapi tidak ada kursi di dekatnya, masa iya Sakura harus menggusur kursi dari ruang baca. Sekedar memberi tahu, di perpustakaan ini, rak buku dan ruang bacanya terpisah jadi setiap siswa yang membaca tidak akan terganggu dengan siswa lainnya yang sibuk mencari buku.

"Kau sedang apa?" Seseorang yang tak asing di penglihatan Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengejutkannya saat berjinjit mencoba meraih buku yang ia mau.

"Madara- _nii?_ " Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. "Um ... aku hanya ingin mengambil buku itu." Sakura menunjuk buku bersampul biru tua.

"Aa ... seperti milik Sasuke," Madara teresenyum saat menyadari buku yang Sakura mau. "Lagi pula itu sebuah novel." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Madara- _nii_ tahu?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan madara yang juga memperhatikan buku yang Sasuke baca tapi, tidak heran juga sih, Madara kan kakaknya Sasuke tentu dia tahu yang biasa adiknya lakukan.

"Kau yakin ingin membaca itu?" Madara terlihat seperti tak yakin jika Sakura akan membacanya. Tali kenapa tidak? Itu hanya sebuah novel kan?

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk. "Aku hanya penasaran." Ucapnya kemudian kembali mendongak menatap buku itu.

"Baiklah." Sekali lagi Madara tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk paha Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Sontak itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Dan lagi, telapak tangan si Uchiha sulung ini seperti mendarat di bongkahan pantatnya. Wajah Sakura memanas hebat, perasaan apa ini? Jantungnya berdetak kencang, darahnya seperti mengalir lebih cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menunduk menatap wajah Madara yang sedang mendongak menatapnya. Kedua tangan Sakura bertumpu di bahu kiri dan kanan Madara.

"Ambil saja bukunya! Kau berat." Ucap Madara masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya. Tapi senyum kali ini terlihat seperti senyuman jahil pada Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya dan memutar bola matanya kesal. Kemudian segera meraih buku yang menjadi tujuannya tapi Madara belum juga menurunkannya.

"Kau bilang aku ini berat, ayo turunkan aku!" Ucap Sakura sedikit ketus. Madara terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura dan perlahan menurunkannya. Tentu saja Madara hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kalau Sakura berat. Gadis itu sangat ringan karena kemungilannya. "Kau itu _sensei_ -ku di sekolah, bagaimana jika ada siswa yang melihatnya? Citramu akan menjadi buruk!" Gerutu Sakura. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, membuat Madara ingin sekali menggigitnya.

"Tapi tidak ada kan?" Jawabnya enteng. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Lanjutnya seraya mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Kenapa harus mengangkatku seperti tadi? Seharusnya kau ambilkan saja buku itu untukku." Sakura masih bernada kesal menyahuti setiap ucapan Madara. Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang Madara cubit. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Mengingat telapak tangannya yang besar itu seperti menggrepe-grepe pantatnya. Mengingatnya saja membuat wajah Sakura menjadi pucat.

"Baiklah, mendapatkan momen seperti tadi itu seperti menunggu _blood moon,_ sangat langka." Senyum Madara semakin lebar. Sakura jadi mengingat kata-kata Izuna sekarang, kalau para Uchiha ini tingkat kemesumannya sangat tinggi.

"Terserahlah!" Ucap Sakura hendak berbalik pergi meninggalkan Madara, tapi sebelum itu Madara sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sakura sambil membisikan sesuatu entah apa.

 **PLAK!!**

Sakura mendaratkan pukulan di kepala Madara menggunakan buku novel yang ia pengang.

"Dasar mesum!" Geram Sakura. Dan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan, semasih Madara mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit, sekali lagi Sakura menendang kaki Uchiha sulung itu.

 **BUUKK!!**

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Ucapnya kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Madara yang meringis kesakitan.

"Gadis macam apa kau?!" Teriak Madara nyengir kesakitan.

Tidak disangka Sakura yang lemah lembut itu akan menjadi galak seperti tadi. Apa ini efek gara-gara kelakuan Sasuke kemarin? Seharusnya dia juga menghajar Sasuke kemarin, bukannya shock dan diam saja seperti manekin. Oke, Sakura juga manusia biasa. Lagi pula dia itu seorang wanita, Sakura cukup tau mana yang sedang menggodanya mana yang benar-benar ingin melakukan hal buruk padanya. Seperti halnya Madara, dia sangat dewasa, dan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan untuk menggoda Sakura juga terbilang mengandung unsur dewasa sehingga Sakura tak ragu untuk melakukan hal seperti tadi. Tapi itu berbeda dengan Sasuke bahkan raut wajah Sasuke sedikitpun tak memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang bercanda atau menggodanya. Dengan cengkraman erat di kedua bahu Sakura, itu cukup meyakinkan kalau Sasuke serius.

Sakura sudah berada di halaman belakang, terdapat pohon sakura yang cukup besar di sana. Sakura duduk bersandar di bawahnya dan kembali menatap novel yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa menariknya buku ini? Apa yang dikatakan Madara- _nii_ benar?" Gumam Sakura seraya memperhatikan novel itu.

" _Teriakan Malam Hari."_ Sakura mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca judul novel itu. Dari judulnya saja sudah aneh bagaimana dengan isinya? Dan perlahan Sakura membuka halaman pertama sambil membacanya dalam hati. Tidak lama setelah itu, wajahnya memerah, matanya membulat sempurna seperti bulan purnama, keningnya sesekali mengerut terlihat membingungkan dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya kemudian Sakura menutup novelnya dengan cepat dan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

 _'Itu novel dewasa, ada adegan bercinta di dalamnya'_ Bisikan Madara jadi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ternyata si mesum itu benar ini novel bergenre hentai.

"Apa-apaan ini? Di sekolah mengkoleksi buku mesum seperti ini." Gerutu Sakura sambil memandangi buku yang ia pegang. Ah, benar juga! Ini Jepang, dimana semua hal mesum dilegalkan. Seharusnya Sakura tidak merasa aneh begitu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa tubuh Sakura. Kenapa matanya menjadi berat? Sakura menguap yang ditutupi punggung tangannya. Menyamankan posisinya pada batang pohon sakura dan memejamkan matanya dengan novel di pelukannya.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?!_ '

 _'Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan tapi ...'_

 ** _buagh!_**

 _'Kau itu sahabatku Teme, aku tidak percaya kau melkukan hal gila semacam itu pada Sakura-chan. Kau tahu dia? Dia Sakura-chanku!'_

"SASUKE!!" Sakura berteriak seraya membuka matanya. "Mimpi," gumamnya pelan. Bayang-bayang saat Sasuke di hajar oleh Naruto dan Izuna terus terlintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?

"Mimpi buruk?" Seseorang membuat Sakura menoleh dengan cepat.

"Eh, Izuna? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura heran. Melihat Izuna tengah bersandar pada pohon sakura yang sama di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau sedang apa di sini?" Izuna balik bertanya. Tatapannya masih fokus pada sesuatu yang ia pegang.

"Ah, hanya membaca." Sahut Sakura dengan cengiran aneh.

"Aku tidak percaya kau punya selera yang sama dengan Sasuke." Ucap Izuna Santai. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengeti. Maksudnya apa? Selera yang sama. Dan matanya kembali membulat setelah menyadari sesuatu yang sedang Izuna pegang itu adalah buku biru miliknya.

"Izuna!!" Teriak Sakura seraya meraih novel miliknya di tangan Izuna. Izuna tertawa dan menghindar, tapi Sakura menerjang tubuhnya sehingga terkapar di atas rerumputan. Mata Izuna membulat menatap emerald Sakura yang berada di atasnya, tangan gadis itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang memegangi novel biru itu.

 **Degh!**

Sudah berapa kali jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat hari ini? Wajah Izuna sangat mirip dengan Sasuke entah perasaan apalagi ini? Para Uchiha ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung Sakura. Maksudku, mereka selalu berhasil membuat Sakura terkena serangan jantung dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Terbawa perasaan. Mungkin itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sikap Sakura saat ini. Gadis itu benar-benar menatap Izuna sangat dalam. Wajahnya yang memerah tak menghentikan gerakannya yang semakin mendekat dengan wajah kembaran Sasuke itu. Tentu saja ini juga tidak baik untuk jantung Izuna, sepertinya jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Izuna menelan ludahnya susah payah, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Apakah Izuna terkena panas dalam? Oksigen mana oksigen!

Sakura semakin dekat dengan wajah Izuna, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apa hormonnya tiba-tiba menjadi berlebih atau bagaimana? Apa karena pesona seorang Uchiha atau karena Izuna mirip dengan Sasuke? Ini membingungkan.

Izuna memejamkan matanya saat hidung Sakura menyentuh hidungnya dan...

 **DUUK** **K!**

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya di kepala Izuna sambil berteriak.

"KEMBALIKAN NOVEL KU!!" Mata Izuna terbuka seketika dan mengernyit merasakan sakit di dahinya. Sakura mengambil novel miliknya dari tangan Izuna dan bangkit ke posisi semula.

"Kau!" Geram Izuna menggigit bibirnya kesal. Padahal tadi hampir saja, gadis merah muda ini benar-benar mempermainkannya. Padahal detak jantung Izuna hampir berhenti karenanya tadi.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat dagunya. "Kau pikir aku akan menciummu?" Sakura menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang merah, kemudian tertawa geli melihat wajah Izuna yang merah padam karena kesal. Lihat saja gadis itu benar-benar menguji insting Izuna sebagai lelaki, dengan menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti itu membuat Izuna benar-benar ingin menggigitnya.

"Apa?" Sakura merengut seketika melihat raut wajah Izuna.

"Kau akan menyesal!" Ucap Izuna dan tanpa aba-aba menerjang tubuh Sakura sehingga posisi mereka berbalik dari posisi Sakura tadi. Maksudku Sakura berada di bawah Izuna sekarang.

Mata Sakura kembali membulat, jantungnya kembali berpacu lebih cepat, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Apa Izuna benar-benar akan melakukanya? Menciumnya?

"K-Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Oh, ayolah! Bagaimana pun Sakura tetap seorang wanita. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan?

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat menandakan nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Aku mau ini." Ucap Izuna tersenyum seraya mengusap bibir Sakura yang merah dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat hidung Izuna menyentuh hidungnya. Hembusan nafasnya begitu segar seperti daun mint menerpa wajah Sakura.

 **Fuuhh...**

Tiba-tiba Izuna meniup wajah Sakura dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mata Sakura terbuka seketika dan mendorong Izuna dari atas tubuhnya kemudian bangkit ke posisi semula.

"Uchiha gila!" Teriak Sakura. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Ha ha ha ha ... kau pikir kau saja yang bisa menipuku?" Ucap Izuna masih tertawa. Bibir Sakura mengerucut, pipinya mengembung, dan wajahnya masih merah karena malu.

"Argh!" Geram Sakura kemudian mendorong Izuna hingga terjatuh dari posisinya dan gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Apa-apaan ini? Balas dendam? Sakura benar-benar malu dengan kelakuan Izuna tadi. Dan apa? Sakura memejamkan matanya, berharap Uchiha sialan itu menciumnya? Heh, ayolah itu tidak mungkin kan? Pesona Uchiha benar-benar mematikan seperti racun tikus. Sangat berbahaya.

Sakura melewati setiap kelas sebelum akhirnya sampai di kelasnya. Tapi, tidak terlihat satu siswa pun di sekolah, apa ini sudah jam pulang?

"Sakura- _chan!"_ Panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat tidak asing di pendengarannya.

"Naruto- _kun,"_ ucap Sakura. Pemuda pirang itu sedang bersama si kembar Obito dan Shisui, dan di belakangnya ada Izuna mengekori mereka.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap Naruto Khawatir seraya menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku ketiduran tadi. Semua orang kemana?" Lanjut tanya Sakura.

"Lihat ini sudah sore, sudah waktunya pulang, dan kau membolos saat jam kedua." Naruto menunjukan waktu yang berada di jam tangannya.

"Hm ..." Sakura tersenyum malu. Selama itukah dia tertidur di halaman belakang? Padahal seperti hanya tertidur beberapa menit saja. Kepalanya mulai ingat kembali dengan Sasuke, sedang apa dia sekarang?

"Izuna, jidat mu kenapa benjol begitu?" Tanya Obito penasaran.

"Aa ... terbentur batu jelek." Sahut Izuna seraya mengusap benjolan di kepalanya. Sakura merengut sebal. Apa maksudnya batu jelek? Maksudnya Sakura yang jelek? Izuna tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut kesal.

"Aku mau pulang bersama Obito- _nii_ dan Shisui- _nii_ saja." Ucap Sakura mendelikkan matanya pada Izuna dan Uchiha itu masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Kau yakin akan pulang dengan dua singa ini?" Naruto menaikan alisnya sebelah tak yakin.

"Hei jaga ucapanmu! Siapa yang kau bilang singa?" Shisui memukul kepala Naruto cukup keras.

"Auk! Sakit tau!" Teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Jalan pulang kita tidak searah Naruto- _kun_ , jadi tidak apa-apa aku pulang bersama Obito- _nii_ dan Shisui- _nii."_ Ucap Sakura meyakinkan. Sepertinya lebih berbahaya pulang dengan Izuna daripada dengan dua singa kembar ini.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Naruto menghela nafas kemudian mencium pipi Sakura sekilas dan pergi memasuki mobilnya. Ketiga Uchiha yang ada, mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan manusia rubah itu. Selalu saja membuat mereka iri dan Sakura juga selalu membiarkannya.

"Ayo _Nii-san!_ " Sakura menggandeng tangan Obito dan Shisui. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Izuna. Sakura ingin segera sampai di mansion Uchiha. Ingin segera memastikan kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa? Tapi, Sakura benar-benar khawatir pada Sasuke. sejak kejadian kemarin Sakura tak melihatnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan rindu? Benar kata Dilan, rindu itu berat. Dan Sakura tengah menyimpan beban berat itu di hatinya.

TBC

 _AN_

 _Pokonya ucapan makasih yang melimpah buat kalian yang udah setia ngikutin jalan cerita KYA ini. Key sayang kalian..._

 _'Jangan pernah meninggalkan orang yang mencintaimu, demi orang yang kamu cintai. Karena bisa saja, suatu saat orang yang kamu cintai, meninggalkanmu demi orang yang dia cintai'_

 _Oke quotesnya nyesek. Tapi intinya lihatlah kebelakang, ada yang menunggumu di sana dan jangan kamu berlari mengejar dia yang_ _tak pasti._

 _eeaakkss! wkwkwkwk_

 _Sekali lagi makasih, Selamat membaca, semoga selalu terhibur dan semoga selalu suka sama ffnya. Mohon maaf dengan segala kekurangannya. Insya Allah key bakalan terus belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik._

 _see u_

 _13 September 2018_


	9. Aku menemukanmu Sasuke

Mansion Uchiha.

Sejak kepulangan Sakura dari sekolah tadi, hingga jam makan malam, kemudian waktunya tidur. Sasuke belum juga menampakan diri. Apa dia sakit? Sakura benar-benar khawatir padanya. Bertanya pada Mikoto pun tidak sempat karena wanita itu sibuk dengan urusannya dan terlihat sangat lelah, Sakura tak mau mengganggunya. Fugaku juga belum pulang dari kantor dan kelima Uchiha yang ada masih belum memberitahu Sakura mengenai Sasuke.

Tok ... tok ...

Sakura memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Sudah hampir lima menit Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kayu bercat putih itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Perlahan tangannya terangkat mencoba membuka _handle_ pintu dan lagi, ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Sas? Sasuke?" Sakura clingak-clinguk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok raven yang menjadi tujuannya. Tapi kamar itu kosong dan hanya ada kasur beserta seluruh isinya, tanpa Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, dia juga tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sana. Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Sakura menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya begitu berat seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian ia memperhatikan keseluruhan kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna biru tua dan biru muda itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Sakura menatap bingkai foto milik Sasuke yang terpajang di atas nakas, di samping ranjangnya. Gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandangi foto itu.

"Kau tampan," ucapnya pelan diiringi senyuman. "Kau kemana? Aku ..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya. Sungguh tanpa Sakura sadari, ia sudah mengucapkan kata yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan di kepalanya. Tanpa kehadiran si pengacau itu hari-hari Sakura sangat terasa sepi. Entah apa? Dan kenapa? Tapi, Sakura merasa kesepian tanpanya.

Sakura menaruh kembali foto Sasuke di atas nakas dan bangkit hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu karena pemiliknya tidak ada. Tapi, kening Sakura mengerut saat melihat sebuah pintu bercat putih lainnya di sudut ruangan kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Pintunya hampir tidak terlihat karena terhalang sebuah lemari besar. Tapi dari tempat Sakura duduk sekarang ini, ia dapat melihat cukup jelas kalau itu sebuah pintu. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju pintu itu. Lagi-lagi keningnya mengerut saat melihat sebuah tulisan di depan pintu itu.

 _Siapapun dilarang masuk!_

Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelah saat membaca larangan yang terpampang di pintu. Kemudian mengedikan bahunya acuh. _'Terselahlah! Toh si pemilik kamar tidak ada.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengabaikan larangannya dan memasuki ruangan. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang berukuran kira-kira enam meter persegi itu. Matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Berkali-kali Sakura mengedipkan matanya memperjelas penglihatannya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan foto dirinya, mulai dari Sakura masih berusia sepuluh tahun, bahkan saat Sakura bersama Naruto yang masih duduk di kelas satu SMA pun ada. Foto ini lebih banyak dari foto yang memenuhi kamarnya, yang Mikoto siapkan saat Sakura pertama kali pindah.

Pose saat Sakura tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, foto bersama Naruto, bersama Ino, sedang berjalan sendirian saat pulang sekolah dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Ruangan ini memiliki satu unit komputer lengkap dengan printer dan scanner. Sebuah meja kaca dan kursinya, sofa leter L, dan sebuah rak kaca yang di penuhi macam-macam kerajinan dari kramik seperti gelas, guci kecil, piring hias, dan yang lainnya, yang juga ada gambar Sakura di setiap ukirannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah gila?" Gumam Sakura. Sakura ingat sekarang saat Sasuke bilang kalau dia juga terobsesi padanya. Sakura benar-benar yakin dengan ucapannya setelah melihat ini. Tidak heran jika Sasuke _over protectif_ dalam diam padanya.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini juga Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke yang ada di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura merasa bersalah atas apapun yang menimpa pemuda raven itu dan sekarang Sasuke sudah menghilang selama dua hari.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chan_!" Shisui merangkul bahu Sakura seraya berjalan menuju pintu utama. Padahal tadi mereka makan bersama, kenapa baru mengucapkan selamat pagi sekarang?

"Hm ... _ohayou mo nii-san_." Sakura tersenyum membalas sapaan Shisui.

"Seperti ada yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Shisui yang tiba-tiba menelungkup wajah Sakura dengan telapak tangannya dan onix hitam itu menatapnya serius. Ya ampun ... matanya indah sekali. Ah, semua onix Uchiha memang indah.

"Eh?"

"Katakan! Apa yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Shisui masih menelungkup wajah Sakura dan menatapnya. Tubuhnya sedikit condong; menunduk kebawah, karena tinggi Sakura hanyalah sebatas bahu para Uchiha.

"Um ... _ano_ ... sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat Sasuke, dia pergi kemana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Wajahnya terasa panas saat menanyakan si biang onar itu, Shisui pasti berpikir kalau Sakura mulai tertarik pada si bungsu itu. Padahal itu tidak benar, Sakura hanya merasa bersalah. Atau ... memang benar.

Saat Shisui membuka mulutnya akan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Tiba-tiba Obito menariknya.

"Ayolah! Lanjut mengobrolnya di dalam mobil saja, ini sudah siang." Ucap Obito seraya menarik Shisui dan Sakura masuk kedalam mobil. Kemudian Shisui memberi tahu Sakura apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha bungsu itu setelah berada di dalam mobil. Sakura sangat terkejut dan lagi, menangis sesegukan di kursi belakang membayangkan yang sedang Sasuke alami saat ini.

Sementara itu. Itachi sudah berada di sebuah apartemen cukup mewah di pusat kota, dia tengah duduk santai bersama saudaranya di sana.

"Aku menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucap Itachi, kemudian meneguk sebuah soft drink berperisa lemon.

"Aku tidak." Sahutnya datar.

"Heh, baguslah! Setidaknya kau menikmati saat-saat liburanmu." Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Tidak lucu." Desahnya. "Sudahlah! Aku tidak butuh ceramah mu. Kau pergi saja urus pekerjaanmu." Ucapnya sambil menarik Itachi untuk bangkit dan mendorongnya menuju pintu.

"Hei! Baiklah aku akan pergi." Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan orang itu melepaskannya. "Kau juga bekerja dengan baik!" Itachi menahan tawa mengejek.

"Berisik!" Geramnya kesal dan hanya dibalas sebuah kekehan oleh Itachi. Setelah Itachi berbalik akan pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu, sebelum orang itu menutup pintunya Itachi berkata...

"Dia terus menanyakanmu, dia sangat khawatir padamu." Kemudian Itachi pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Dan orang itu tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Itachi.

 _Konoha High School._

Shisui, Obito, dan Izuna berjalan bersamaan menuju kelas dan teriakan yang setiap pagi menyambut mereka masih terdengar sama. Para siswi itu masih saja berteriak histeris melihat ketampanan mereka, apalagi teriakan mereka semakin pecah hari ini karena tidak ada Sakura di sana. Lihat saja, saat Izuna melambaikan tangan diiringi senyum manisnya pada mereka. Para sisiwi itu seperti domino yang terjatuh bersamaan. Pingsan masal.

"Ah, kau menyiksa mereka." Ucap Obito merangkul bahu Izuna.

"Mereka harus menikmati senyuman manisku ini." Sahutnya seraya membenarkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Hai!" Teriak seseorang dari arah berlawanan. Melambaikan tangannya pada Izuna.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Shisui.

"Siapa dia?" Lanjut Obito.

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Izuna dan memeluknya sebentar. Wajahnya begitu manis, tapi dia bukan tipe Izuna, ataupun tipe Obito dan Shisui. Tepatnya gadis ini bukan tipe Uchiha meskipun terlihat sangat manis dengan mata bulannya yang indah.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Izuna.

Dia adalah Hinata Hyuga, putri dari Hiashi Hyuga yang juga teman bisnis Fugaku. Tentu saja Izuna kenal dengan gadis ini, dia sempat bersekolah di KHS saat duduk di bangku kelas satu dan pindah ke luar negri saat pertengahan semester. Gadis ini juga tidak menyukai para Uchiha, menurutnya Uchiha terlihat menakutkan dan angker, ya kecuali hanya menjalin pertemanan, itu tidak apa-apa.

"Hoy!" Satu lagi manusia rubah berteriak dan berlari menghampiri mereka. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat Hinata. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya, berbisik pada Obito.

"Teman Izuna." Jawab Oboto.

"Aa ..." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Obito. Kemudian mulai celingukan saat menyadari bahwa gadis merah mudanya tidak ada di sana.

"Mana Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya panik.

"Dia turun di tengah jalan tadi. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia beli." Jawab Shisui tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemaninya?!" Teriak Naruto mulai khawatir. Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan Sakura sendirian di kota besar seperti Konoha ini? Bagaimana kalau Sakura tersesat? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik dan bagaimana dengan kemungkinan bagaimana yang tidak terduga lainnya.

"Hei! Tenanglah. Jaman sekarang sudah ada _google map_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula Sakura- _chan_ sendiri yang tidak mau dianatar. Aku tidak ingin citraku buruk di depannya karena menjadi pemaksa seperti Sasuke." Lanjut Shisu. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Kemudian mereka semua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

 _'Dia dikirim ke sebuah apartemen di pusat kota. Apartemen milik Uchiha. Tou-chan mengasingkannya selama masa skorsnya, dan dia juga di suruh membantu melayani pengunjung kafe.' -Shisui-_

 _'Maksud Shisui, Sasuke disuruh menjadi pelayan di kafe Uchiha.' -Obito-_

 _'Hm ... Itachi-nii bilang, Tou chan hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran saja. Menjauhkannya darimu dan menjadikannya pelayan di kafe milik Uchiha.' -Shisui-_

Ucapan Shisui dan Obito terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura sekarang. Sakura tidak percaya dampaknya akan seburuk ini pada Sasuke. Gadis itu masih menangis dan berlari menembus keramaian pusat kota. Shisui benar dengan bantuan _google map_ Sakua tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan apartemen tempat Sasuke tinggal sejak kemarin. Mengingat nama Uchiha yang sudah mendunia, tidak akan sulit mencari sesuatu apapun yang menyangkut Uchiha.

Setelah Sakura mendengar kabar mengenai Sasuke dari Shisui dan Obito, Sakura memutuskan untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf, oleh karena itulah Sakura berbohong dan meminta Izin Shisui dan Obito untuk membeli sesuatu di pusat kota. Awalnya Shisui maupun Obitu tidak mengijinkannya dan ingin menemani Sakura tapi, Sakura bersikeras menolak tawaran mereka dan tetap ingin pergi sendiri. Akhirnya Obito menurunkan Sakura di tengah jalan sesuai permintaannya dan setelah itu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu sekarang, tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Sakura tak berfikir untuk memencet bel atau sejenisnya yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Walaupun itu artinya harus mengetuk pintu menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

"Orang gila macam apa yang mengetuk pintuku sekeras itu? Apa dia tidak paham artinya sebuah bel?" Gerutu Sasuke kesal dan beranjak mendekati pintu. Layar _door viewer_ nya terlihat gelap karena tangan Sakura yang lain menutupi kameranya. Alis Sasuke mengernyit, ia heran dengan orang yang bertamu padanya sepagi ini, kalau bukan Itachi pasti madara mengingat saudaranya yang lain harus sekolah dan untung saja Sasuke berkerja di kafe mulai nanti sore, jadi kalau pagi-pagi begini Sasuke masih ada di rumah.

perlahan pemuda raven itu membuka pintu apartemennya. Pemudia itu terdiam saat seseorang menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya begitu erat.

"Sasuke! Kau kemana saja?" Suara Sakura campur isakan tangis teredam karena wajahnya terbenam di dada Sasuke. Sasuke masih Diam mematung, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apakah Sasuke bermimpi? Apakah ini benar-benar Sakura?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar. Ya, siapa tahu Sakura datang bersama yang lainnya tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa selain gadis itu yang sedang memeluknya erat. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Sasuke sangat erat. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di luar, Sasuke pun menarik Sakura masuk kedalam apartemennya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kemudian Sasuke mendudukan diri bersama Sakura di atas sofa.

"Kau bolos?" Sakura mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih terbenam di dada Sasuke. "Bodoh! Sebentar lagi ujian dan kau membolos?" Ucap Sasuke seraya menjitak kepala Sakura sehingga gadis itu mendongak menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab.

"Kau juga bodoh! Kenapa harus diskors selama seminggu. Dan kau pergi dari rumah tanpa memberi tahuku." Ucap Sakura. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Tepatnya Sakura ngambek sekarang.

"Aa ... itu," Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa karena aku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, ekspresimu berlebihan saat itu, padahal aku hanya menciummu." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek seraya mengetukan jarinya di dahi Sakura.

"Hei! Aku ketakutan. Seharusnya kau ngaca melihat wajahmu kemarin, kau seperti monster." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan di lepas!" Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura kepelukannya. "Jadi, kau merindukanku?" Lanjutnya. Sakura mendongak.

"Apaan sih?!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan kembali melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah saja." Elaknya.

"Hn, begitu." Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan sudut matanya dan tersenyum, menggoda gadis itu.

"Jelek!" Gumam Sakura.

"Baiklah! Kau sudah lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja jadi, lebih baik kau pergi dan lanjutkan pelajaranmu." Sasuke menarik Sakura agar bangkit dan mendorong gadis itu menuju pintu keluar, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Itachi tadi pagi. Tapi Sakura berbalik dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Ucapnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Empat hari lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan hukumanku dulu." Ucapnya seraya menelungkup pipi Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Sakura terdiam, bahkan gadis itu tidak berontak seperti sebelumnya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia mulai terhipnotis oleh pesona Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi tubuhnya seperti membiarkannya untuk menerima setiap perlakuan bocah Uchiha itu padanya. Sementara sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka dan sesuatu yang lain terjadi di KHS.

Sudah jam istirahat dan Sakura tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Izuna, Hinata, Naruto, Obito, dan Shisui sudah duduk manis di bangku kantin. Naruto terus mengoceh menanyakan keberadaan Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan kedikan bahu oleh ketiga Uchiha itu. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat merah mudanya yang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi kekhawatirannya dapat tersembuhkan oleh kata-kata Hinata yang menenangkannya. Kemudian Madara pun datang.

"Bagaimana?" Madara mengangkat dagunya menatap Shisui dan Obito.

"Beres." Jawab Obito tersenyum. Izuna dan Shisui pun tersenyum saat Madara mengangguk kemudian duduk bersama mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nona Hime, bisa kah kau jauhkan pemuda pirang ini dari kami? Kepala kami pusing jika harus mendengarkan setiap ocehannya." Ucap Shisui. Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian membujuk Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya entah kemana, dan akhirnya Naruto pun pergi. Padahal baru tadi pagi, tapi mereka sudah akrab begitu saja. Dasar mata keranjang. Maksudnya Naruto.

"Jadi, kau yang menelepon Neji?" Izuna angkat bicara dan menatap Madara.

"Aa ... aku kan harus melakukan sesuatu. Mengingat nona Hime sangat tertarik pada manusia rubah itu." Jawabnya diiringi senyuman lebar.

"Ah, Madara-nii memang dapat di andalkan." Shisui mengangkat dua jempolnya disertai cengiran.

"Baiklah! Satu masalah akan segera tersingkirkan." Obito tertawa kemudian ber-tos ria bersama para Saudaranya dan mereka semua tertawa.

TBC

 _AN_

 _maaf kalau makin hari makin gaje. Dan maaf juga kalau ada yang gak suka sama sifat Sakura di sini. Tapi menurutku Sakura gak terlihat murahan, mengingat dia tidak pernah menggoda siapapun kecuali para Uchiha itu yang menggodanya. Dan lagi, aku gak bisa buat sifat Saku kaya author lainnya maaf kan aku :"( aku ngikutin kata hatiku aja._

 **Xx** :Kamu akan terkejut sama endingnya sayang :)

 _Oke sekali lagi makasih banyak karena udah bersedia reviews dan sedia luangin waktunya buat baca ff nya keyra. Semoga selalu terhibur dan selalu suka._

 ** _See u_**

 ** _14 September 2018_**


	10. Terasa seperti terhianati

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, dan satu jam lagi Sasuke sudah harus berangkat ke kafe. Sakura masih tertidur di atas sofa membuat Sasuke tak tega membangunkannya.

"Mhh..." Sakura menggeliat, merentangkan tangannya kemudian mengucek matanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul semua, Sakura langsung bangkit dan melirik jam besar yang terpasang di dinding apartemen.

"Sudah sore." Ucapnya.

"Hn, cepatlah pulang atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah." Sakura menoleh mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Sejak kau tertidur pulas, satu jam lagi aku harus bekerja dan kau pulanglah." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap wajah Sakura.

"Hm... begitu ya," Sakura menunduk saat mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Rasanya tidak rela kalau dia harus pulang sekarang.

"Hei! Seluruh _Nii-chan_ ku pasti sedang mencarimu sekarang. Jika mereka menemukanmu di sini, aku yakin empat hari kemudian aku tidak akan bisa pulang kerumah." Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura, mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya.

"Hm..." Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah aku pulang sekarang, tapi besok aku akan kesini lagi." Sakura tersenyum manis menyahuti ucapan pemuda di depannya.

" _Bakka!"_ Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura. Membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Tidak ada membolos lagi." Ucapnya tak mau di bantah.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Malam hari kau bekerja kan?" Ucap Sakura bingung.

"Lupakan saja! Pikirkan si pirang kesukaan mu itu." Ucap asal Sasuke. Dan ternyata ucapan itu malah membuat Sakura tersenyum girang.

"Kau benar! Besok Naruto- _kun_ ulang tahun. Aku akan tetap kesini setelah pulang sekolah dan ikut bersamamu ke tempat kerja. Kau harus membantuku membuatkan kado untuknya." Sakura tersenyum senang. Apa-apaan ini? Gadis itu malah kegirangan seperti Sasuke telah mengingatkan ritual sakralnya dan Sasuke mendengus merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke mulai kembali manarik tubuh mungil Sakura dan mendoronganya menuju pintu keluar.

"Pokonya aku akan kesini lagi!" Teriaknya.

"Pulang sana!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura keluar apartemenya.

"Pokonya aku akan kembali!" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke menutup pintunya. Sasuke tersenyum. Dia benar-benar senang hari ini. Tanpa di duga Sakura sendirilah yang datang padanya. Gadis itu juga secara terang-terangan mengakui kalau dia merindukan Sasuke. Ya, meskipun si pirang itu masih mendominasi hatinya. Setidaknya nama Sasuke sudah mengisi sebagian hati itu dan perlahan akan menggeser posisi sahabat pirangnya.

 _Mansion Uchiha_

Sakura sudah sampai di sana. Tetap pulang bersama Obito dan Shisui. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sasuke benar mengenai para _Nii-chan_ nya yang mencari Sakura. Karena saat Sakura sampai ke tempatnya di turunkan tadi pagi, Shisui dan Obito sudah ada di sana. Mereka berdua menceramahinya dan memarahinya karena Sakura tidak masuk sekolah dan membolos seharian. Sakura berbohong kalau dirinya tersesat dan tidak tau jalan ke sekolah. Oke memang cukup masuk akal tapi, bagaimana dengan _google map?_ Sakura bilang dia tidak bisa menggunakannya. Shisui dan Obito memutar bola matanya kesal dan berpesan agar Sakura tidak mengulangi hal serupa. Sakura mengangguk patuh.

"Itachi- _nii_ , um ... apa kau mau mengantarku?" Tanya Sakura saat Itachi membacakan novel romantis untuknya. Itachi mengangkat alisnya sebelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Aa ... Aku sudah banyak merepotkan Shisui- _nii_ dan Obito- _nii_. Dan aku tidak mau diantar mereka berdua!" Sakura menjunjuk Madara dan Izuna. " _Mereka berbahaya._ " Bisik Sakura pada Itachi. Itachi tertawa geli mendengar alasan Sakura yang tidak mau diantar Izuna dan Madara.

"Hei aku mendengarnya!" Teriak Izuna tak terima. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Ah, justru dialah yang berbahaya." Madara melempar bantalan sofa pada Itachi.

"Hei jangan iri. Ini hari keberuntunganku." Ujar Itachi tersenyum seraya merangkul Sakura dan membawanya keluar rumah memasuki mobilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari keempat Uchiha lainnya membuntuti dengan mobilnya masing-masing dari belakang, untuk memastikan jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura yang keluar dengan Itachi berduaan malam-malam begini.

Sebuah toko kaset game, yang Sakura kunjungi. Itachi terheran-heran saat gadis itu memasuki toko kaset game seperti ini dia pikir Sakura menyukainya.

"Kau menyukai game perang seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi sambil melihat-lihat kaset yang tersusun rapi di atas rak.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sakura ceria.

"Lalu?" Itachi semakin penasaran.

"Ah, besok Naruto- _kun_ akan berulang tahun. Dia sangat menyukai game baru. Aku akan mencarikan kaset baru untuknya." Jawab Sakura riang.

"Kau memintaku mengantarmu malam-malam begini, hanya untuk membelikan hadiah untuk si pirang itu?" Tanya Itachi tak percaya, dan hanya mendapatkan anggukkan acuh dari Sakura. "Kau menyakiti hatiku." Gerutu Itachi. Seseorang, tidak! Beberapa orang tengah menahan tawa di sebuah sudut.

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak menatap Itachi. Raut wajahnya menyesal. "Maaf." Jawab Sakura. Itachi menghela nafad berat dan tiba-tiba Sakura mengecup pipinya sekilas yang berhasil menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi putih Itachi. Orang-orang yang tertawa tadi kini hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya karena kaget. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat tadi sangat menyakitkan di mata dan hati mereka.

Itachi tersenyum. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum malu. "Untuk mengantarku." Jawabnya malu-malu. Ayolah! Sakura sudah menganggap Itachi seperti kakanya sendiri. Apa salahnya jika ia memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipinya. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah kecupan, bukan ciuman yang panas dan ganas. Itu memingatkan Sakura pada seseorang.

Pagi hari yang begitu indah. Sakura sudah mendapatkan kaset yang ia cari semalam dan pulang sekolah nanti dia berniat ke apartemen Sasuke untuk membungkusnya bersama Uchiha bungsu itu.

Wajah Sakura sangat terlihat ceria hari ini. Entah karena akan memberikan kejutan pada Naruto atau karena akan menemui Sasuke lagi? Entahlah, yang pasti Sakura sangat senang hari ini.

Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Proses belajar yang sangat khidmat dan keusilan Izuna yang mulai mengganggunya. Obito dan Shisui yang mulai protectif padanya dan Madara yang selalu mengawasinya. Lama-lama Sakura seperti seorang nara pidana yang terus-terusan diawasi. Sangat sulit bergerak karena kemana-mana Sakura pergi para Uchiha ini terus mengikutinya. Bahkan ke kamar mandi wanita pun Sakura juga diikutinya dan mereka menunggu di luar. Tidak seperti Sakura yang risih dan takut di intip. Para siswi lainnya justru malah berteriak histeris dan bahkan yang tadinya sudah mau keluar kamar mandi pun malah masuk lagi kedalam. Mungkin mereka berharap kalau para Uchiha ini mengintipnya. Entahlah, pikiran Sakura terlalu ekstrim membayangkan hal itu.

Dan satu-satunya pengganggu para Uchiha itu adalah Naruto. Sakura sangat senang saat Naruto membuat para Uchiha itu kesal tapi, siapa dia? Gadis cantik berambut indigo. Setiap Naruto menggoda Sakura. Para Uchiha itu selalu memohon agar Nona Hime (panggilan gadis itu) membawa Naruto menjauh. Dan yang membuat Sakura kesal adalah, Naruto dengan senang hati mematuhinya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul empat sore, Sakura sudah berada di mansion Uchiha sejak pukul tiga tadi. Dan sekarang gadis itu berniat pergi menemui Sasuke di apartemennya. Dia juga sudah mendapatkan Izin dari Mikoto dan Fugaku. Para Uchiha itu melarangnya dan Sakura hanya menjawab. "Aku butuh waktu untuk membicarakan masalahku dengan Sasuke." Katanya.

Padahal di antara mereka sudah tidak ada masalah lagi. Lagi, Sakura berbohong pada para Uchiha itu. Mereka akan mengacaukan kesenangannya jika Sakura jujur. Dan akhirnya selalu mengiyakan keinginan gadis merah muda ini.

Apartemen Sasuke, di pusat kota.

Raut ceria gadis itu sudah terpasang rapih di wajahnya yang cantik, ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya. Pukul empat lebih tiga puluh menit sore hari. Tiga puluh menit lagi Sasuke berangkat kerja dan gadis ini mulai merecokinya dengan setumpuk kaset game yang katanya ' _untuk Naruto_.' Sasuke mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Ayo bantu aku!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, agar pemuda itu duduk bersamanya dan membantunya membungkuskan kaset-kaset itu.

"Ck, tidak berguna." Geramnya kesal. "Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi kerja." Ucapnya.

"Aku tau!" Sahut Sakura. "Makanya bantu aku, dan aku akan membantumu bekerja." Lanjutnya semangat.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke pun akhirnya mengalah dan membantu Sakura membungkus kadonya.

"Memangnya kau akan menemuinya di mana?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku memberitahunya agar datang ke kafe tempatmu bekerja. Kita akan bertemu di sana." Sakura masih fokus pada bungkusan kadonya.

Tidak lama kemudian, atas bantuan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura sudah siap dengan kadonya. Gadis itu benar-benar antusias memberikan kejutan pada Naruto. Lagi, Sasuke mendengus sebal mengingat hal itu. Setidaknya dia memiliki waktu lebih dengan gadis obsesinya ini.

"Sasuke," Sakura angkat bicara saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kafe. Tentu saja mereka berjalan kaki. Selain jarak kafe yang cukup dekat dengan apartemen Sasuke, pemuda ini juga tidak diberi fasilitas mewah seperti mobil. Kecuali apartemen mewahnya itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah gumaman. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Bisakah kau menggenggam tanganku? Aku takut." Ucapnya malu-malu. Mengingat sedari tadi langkah mungil Sakura berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam kemudian melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura menunduk takut sambil memeluk bungkusan kado miliknya.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya dengan erat kemudian kembali berjalan santai mengulum senyumnya. Sakura tersenyum dan perlahan memeluk tangan Sasuke seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda raven itu.

Tidak lama kemudian merekapun samapi di sebuah kafe Uchiha yang menjadi tujuan mereka sedari tadi. Kafe nya masih terlihat sepi karena ini baru saja memasuki jam lima sore. Mata Sakura terus bergulir mencari sosok kuning yang di tunggunya selama lima menit lamanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam kafe untuk berganti pakaian.

"Sakura, apa kau akan berdiri di sana terus? Lama-lama kau akan membatu." Ucap Sasuke yang di acuhkan Sakura gadis itu terdiam membatu seperti yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Kemudin menjatuhkan kadonya. Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap Sakura yang terlihat _shock_ pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan mendapati si kuning sahabatnya tengah berciuman dengan wanita berambut indigo di seberang sana. _Sial!_ Umpat Sasuke. Unruk apa? Sibodoh itu berciuman di tepi jalan begitu. Tanpa berpiki panjang, Sasuke menutup mata Sakura dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian menarik gadis itu dan menciumnya seperti orang bodoh yang ia rutuki tadi. Sakura terdiam saat bibirnya menempel di bibir Sasuke. Matanya masih terpejam menyingkirkan bayangan Naruto yang menghianatinya _, menurutnya._

Kemudian perlahan Sakura membuka matanya saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tangan pemuda itu masih menelungkup kedua pipi Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya berkaca-kaca dan detik berikutnya memeluk Sasuke erat sambil menangis sesegukan. Sasuke mengusap punggungnya menenangkan gadis itu dan membalas pelukannya cukup erat.

 _Beberapa menit sebelum itu terjadi._

Naruto tengaj berjalan santai menuju kafe Sasuke. Dia juga sudah membeli sesiatu untuk Sakura. Gadis itu pasti akan senang dengan hadiahnya. Hingga pada saatnya ia kan menyeberang seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sontak Naruto berbalik dan mendapati gadis indigo beberapa meter di depannya. Tanpa aba-aba gadis itu langsung berlari memeluk Naruto dan berkata. ' _Aku mencintaimu.'_ Hingga berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman yang cukup panas. Naruto tak mampu menolaknya karena setengah hatinya juga mengakui kalau dia menyukai gadis ini dan setengah hatinya Sakura. Tapi karena terbawa perasaan Naruto tetap tak mampu menolak ciuman itu.

 _Mood_ Sakura menjadi buruk sekarang. Gadis itu duduk merenung di sudut kafe. Dia bilang dia akan menunggu Sasuke dan berniat menginap di apartemen Uchiha bungsu itu. Empat jam terlewati. Sasuke sudah selesai dengan tugasnya hari ini dan berniat mengajak gadis merah muda yang tengah patah hati tadi untuk pulang. Tapi, saat Sasuke menuju tempat Sakura, gadis itu sudah tertidur lelap dengan bertumpu pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Sasuke tersenyum, betapa manisnya Sakura saat tidur dan dengan terpaksa membawa gadis itu pulang dengan menggendongnya sampai apartemen. Punggung Sasuke pasti akan terasa sakit besok pagi. Sasuke terlihat dewasa jika jauh dsri orang tuanya. Bahkan dia dapat menahat egonya untuk memiliki Sakura di luar sini. Mungkin jika di mansionnya Sasuke merasa kalau saingannya terlalu banyak sehingga dia berlaku kasar pada Sakura. Dan saat ini, saat berdua seperti ini Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura hanyalah miliknya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke!

TBC

AN

 _huwaaa!!! seneng deh banyak yang reviews dan juga ada yang kritik mengenai tulisan nya keyra. Jadi terharu :")_

 _Oke sebenernya ini dari awal udah nyondong ke sasu sih kyaaa!! Alurnya kacau ketebak (mungkin?) Tapi semoga engga deh. Kita lihat di ending nanti adakah yang akan tekejut hehehe..._

 _oke makasih makasih makasih buat kalian yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Semoga selalu terhibur pastinya dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya._

 _15 September 2018_


	11. SasuxSaku

Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Jalan yang Sasuke lalui tidak terlalu ramai mengingat sekarang sudah cukup malam. Gadis yang berada di punggungnya pun masih menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, tangannya melingkar di lehernya menandakan gadis itu masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke senang menikmati momen-momen seperti ini, hanya berduaan dengan Sakura -walaupun dia tidur-. Rasanya ingin sekali waktu terhenti saat itu juga, menikmati momen bersama Sakura lebih lama dan tak ada yang mengganggunya.

"Kau tidak merasa berat?" Suara yang setengah bergumam karena pipinya yang menyandar di bahu Sasuke itu membuat pria yang menggendongnya berhenti karena terkejut, suara tadi menariknya dari lamunan indah bersama Sakura. Kemudian menoleh kepinggir -melihatnya-.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Kata Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar datar, seperti tidak terkejut. Tapi Sakura cukup tau kalau pria itu terkejut, dari degupan jantungnya yang dapat ia rasakan.

"Aku hanya nyaman berada di punggungmu." Katanya. Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Dia pikir selama berjam-jam menggendong Sakura, gadis itu tertidur. Ternyata dia hanya diam dan menikmatinya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengerjaiku ya? Kau itu berat tahu!" Nadanya masih terdengar dibuat-buat seperti kesal, tapi menurut Sakura itu malah sebaliknya bahkan seperti tak keberatan kalau dia lebih lama berada di punggungnya. Tapi Sakura tak peduli, perasaannya merasa lebih baik sekarang, daripada sebelumnya. Dan mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura hanya mendengus.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah Sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Pria itu membuka kunci pintunya menggunakan sebuah kartu dan bunyi klik membuka pintu itu. Sasuke meletakan Sakura di atas sofa dan dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah itu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dan melihat Sakura masih melamun dengan posisi telentang di atas sofa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke hanya penasaran dengan suasana hati gadis merah muda itu, soalnya tadi sore dia mengalami patah hati dengan cinta monyetnya -menurut Sasuke-.

"Hm, kurasa sedikit." Katanya. Bibirnya mengerut dan pipinya mengembung, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. "Sasuke, apa aku tidak menarik?" Katanya lagi membuat Sasuke manaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Kau tau, Naruto-kun lebih memilihnya daripada aku." Suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Kau bercanda?" Sasuke setengah tertawa pelan. "Kau adalah obsesiku. Menurutku si Dobe bakka itu memang tidak pantas memilikimu." Sasuke menggebu-gebu, merasa puas karena satu masalahnya tersingkirkan ha ha.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Aku tidak yakin kalau kau tidak akan sama seperti Naruto-kun." Mata hijaunya yang tajam sangat mengintimidasi Sasuke. Tapi pria itu tetap tenang dan membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Setidaknya perasaanku tidak berubah selama bertahun-tahun, kau masih ragu padaku?" Meyakinkan Sakura.

"Y-Ya, memang, mungkin, seharusnya kau membuatku menyukaimu dan meyakinkanku untuk memilihmu, dari kelima Uchiha lainnya." Sakura tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin kau menyukai mereka sebanyak kau menyukaiku." Celetuk Sasuke. Kini pria itu yang menyunggingkan senyumnya menahan tawa.

"Hei!" Teriak Sakura seraya melemparkan bantalan sofa pada Sasuke dan berhasil ia tangkap.

"Benarkan?" Goda Sasuke yang mulai tertawa. Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu dan di balik raut wajah cemberutnya ada sebuah senyum yang coba Sakura sembunyikan.

"Baiklah ini sudah malam, besok kau sekolah dan sekarang tidurlah di kamarku." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kamar yang berada di belakangnya menggunakan jempol.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau sekolah! Setidaknya sampai hatiku membaik." Tolak Sakura.

"Jadi kau mau bolos lagi?" Tatapan Sasuke mulai menajam menatap Sakura tak suka. Maksud Sasuke, hanya karena patah hati dengan cinta monyetnya, Sakura mengabaikan sekolah. Ya, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berpikiran sedewasa ini, masa depan Sakura itu lebih penting dari egonya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, sehari saja." Pintanya manja. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Oke, hanya untuk besok, dan setelahnya kau harus sekolah." Sakura mengangguk senang seperti anak kecil yang di beri permen.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur." Sakura menguap dan ia tutupi dengan telapak tangannya. "Awas saja jika kau berani-beraninya menyentuhku saat tidur." Ancam Sakura.

"Kau seperti, mengharapkanku untuk melakukannya." Dengus Sasuke. Sakura berteriak dari dalam kamar seraya membanting pintu dengan keras. Kemudian Sasuke kembali tertawa, merasa sangat puas dan senang karena ia bisa menggodanya seperti ini.

Sasuke harap semuanya berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan. Sakura cukup memberi banyak respon untuknya. Ya, sejak kejadian itu, Sakura sering sekali datang ke apartemennya. Meskipun tidak menunjukan kalau dia ingin terus bersamanya, paling tidak Sasuke cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura.

Sasuke pun tertidur dengan segala angan-angan indahnya bersama Sakura. Gadis itu, selalu datang menjadi mimpi indah untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tak keberatan jika ia harus menjadi penghibur hati Sakura karena patah hati dengan pria lain, Sasuke tak keberatan jika harus mendengar ocehan gadisnya yang menceritakan tentang pria lain, Sasuke tak keberatan jika dirinya menjadi sandaran saat Sakura sedih. Sungguh, Sasuke tak pernah keberatan. Asalkan hanya dirinya, hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum kembali, hanya Sasuke yang selalu ada untuknya disaat Sakura butuh, hanya Sasuke, dialah yang Sakura butuhkan untuk selamanya.

" _Sasuke_ ,"

Bahkan suara-suara yang berada di mimpinya pun terdengar sama dengan suara manisnya.

" _Sasuke_ ,"

Suaranya mengalun indah bagai suara malaikat yang ingin membawanya ke surga. Sasuke semakin enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Sasuke!"

 _Byur!_

Sasuke tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya seketika. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena siraman air yang Sakura lakukan, gadis itu setengah menahan tawa melihat Sasuke yang melotot karena kaget.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Teriak Sasuke tak terima. Belum pernah ada orang yang membangunkannya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, ku panggil-panggil tidak bangun juga," Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. Semalaman Sasuke tidur di sofa.

"Ah, memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanyanya kesal. Kepala dan tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Membuatnya semakin dingin di pagi hari.

"Itu," Sakura mengangkat dagunya menunjuk sesuatu. Kelima jari kirinya menutupi wajahnya jarang-jarang. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

 _Astaga!_ Teriak batin Sasuke. Kejantannya berdiri tegap, ini memang sudah menjadi aktifitas rutin di pagi hati, di tambah guyuran air yang Sakura berikan memperjelas bentuknya.Mencoba bersikap tenang. Wajahnya memerah -tentu saja- tapi seringai jahil mulai muncul di wajah tampannya itu.

"Kau mau?" katanya. Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dan melotot pada Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan main-main denganku Sasuke!" Peringatannya. Sasuke malah semakin suka dengan ketakutan Sakuraģ. Menurut Sasuke saat Sakura ketakutan seperti ini sangat terlihat manis.

Sakura berteriak keras, saat Sasuke menghampirinya dan hendak memeluknya. Kemudian gadis itu berlari menuju kamar yang -tentunya Sasuke ikuti- dan melemparkan beberapa bantal ke arah pria itu. Sasuke tertawa dan melemparkan kembali bantalnya pada Sakura dan akhirnya terjadilah perang bantal.

Sementara itu.

" _Kaa-chan_ ," Shisui mulai pusing melihat ibunya mondar-mandir karena Sakura tidak pulang semalaman. Bahkan sampai sekarang, pukul tujuh pagi.

"Oke, oke, _Kaa-chan_ tenang." Mikoto menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian duduk di sofa bersama anak-anaknya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke apartemen Sasuke." Kata Izuna. Dia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Bagaimana jika gadis itu di culik? Atau tersesat, atau yang lainnya. Tentu saja, bayangan-bayangan aneh mulai muncul di kepalanya dan tak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura menginap bersama Sasuke dan tidur satu ranjang dengan kembarannya itu. Memikirkannya saja kepala Izuna rasanya ingin meledak.

"Oke, kita sama-sama ke sana nanti." Sahut Obito. Izuna mengangguk dan mereka semua berangkat menuju sekolah.

Mikoto mulai merasa tenang sekarang, para anak-anaknya yang tampan bisa diandalkan dalam hal urusan Sakura. Mikoto benar-benar tidak rela jika gadisnya itu benar-benar hilang atau semacamnya. Akan menjadi seperti apa hidupnya tanpa Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bolos hari ini?" Shisui melakukan panggilan telepon dengan Izuna, karena mereka tidak satu mobil.

" _Baiklah aku setuju!_ " Izuna menjawab dari seberang sana.

"Kita ke apartemen Sasuke." Sambung Obito, yang sedang bersama Shisui.

" _Oke!_ " Izuna mengakhiri panggilan bersama kakak-kakaknya itu dan mulai mengikuti mobil berwarna biru tua yang melaju di depannya menuju pusat kota.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama -mengingat mereka memakai mobil- untuk sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Tepatnya apartemen Uchiha. Sasuke tinggal di lantai tiga apartemen, yang memiliki banyak lantai itu. Shisui dan Izuna sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di baseman dan memasuki sebuah pintu menuju lantai utama apartemen itu. Memasuki sebuah lift dan akhirnya sampai di lantai tiga tujuan mereka. Apartemen ini seperti hotel, memiliki pintu yang berada di dalam ruangan. Satu lantai memiliki dua buah ruamah apartemen.

 _Treet!_

"Sasuke!" Teriak Izuna setelah memencet bel.

"Hei, keluarlah!" Sambung Shisui dan kembali memencet bel. Suara _klik_ kembali membuka pintu apartemen itu. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke pun keluar dengan rambut acak-acakan dan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Siapa?" Teriak Sakura dari dalam. Sasuke terbelalak dan ketiga saudaranya nyelonong masuk tanpa perintah Sasuke.

Izuna, Obito dan Shisui semakin terbelalak melihat keadaan Sakura dan apartemen. Rambutnya sama berantakannyan seperti Sasuke, bulu angsa berserakan di mana-mana dan yang lebih parah adalah Sakura baru keluar dari dalam kamar dengan kondisi seperti itu. Sudah pasti bayangan-bayangan di kepala ketiga Uchiha itu aneh-aneh seperti, mereka habis bercinta, atau mungkin bercinta sambil lari-larian, bahkan _mungkin_ bercinta sambil basah-basahan. Yang pasti ada adegan _anu_ nya.

Tatapan menyelidik mereka layangkan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Apa?" Sakura mengangkat dagunya. Izuna menatap perutnya dengan mata melotot. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan melirik Sasuke yang berada di belakang Izuna, dia melotot ke arah Sakura seperti menyiratkan sesuatu. Sakura semakin tak mengerti dan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan Izuna yang tertuju pada perutnya.

 _Shit!_ Mungkin karena perang bantal tadi, membuat baju Sakura tersingkap dan menampakkan pusarnya yang indah bak berlian itu. Setelah Sadar dengan keadaannya Sakura segera menurunkan bajunya yang terangkat dan menutupinya dengan tangannya.

"Hei! Jangan dilihat!" Teriak Sakura tak terima.

Izuna berkedip dan kembali menatap Sakura sedangkan Obito dan Shisui mulai mengintrogasi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Matanya yang hitam bulat besar itu menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bermain perang bantal 'kan?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya menatap Sakura, berharap gadis itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Kemudian Obito menatap Sakura, dan gadis itu mengangguk kaku.

"Bermain perang bantal, atau bermain kuda-kudaan?" Celetuk Shisui sinis. Sakura merengut tak suka. Dan si brengsek Sasuke malah memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri. Sifatnya berubah drastis ketika bersama saudaranya, menjadi Sasuke yang konyol dan menyebalkan. Mungkin pikirnya karena ia takut posisinya terancam, dan tergeser dari hati gadisnya. Dengan secepat kilat dia mendekati Sakura dan merangkul bahu gadis itu seraya menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kita tidak pandai berbohong." Celetuknya membuat Sakura menyiku perutnya cukup keras. " _Auk!"_ Pekik Sasuke sambil memegang pinggangnya. "Sayang!" Nada bicaranya terdengar di buat-buat.

"Kita tidak melakukan itu!" Teriak Sakura tak terima. Dan ketiga Uchiha lainnya menahan tawa melihat Sasuke yang di tolak secara tidak hormat.

"Kalian mau apa kemari?" Tanya Sasuke ketus. Pria itu masih _nyengir_ kesakitan.

"Kami hanya memastikan Sakura- _chan_ , baik-baik saja," Shisui merangkul bahu Sakura dan mengajaknya duduk bersama di sofa. Sakura mengikutinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dengan tubuhnya yang basah, dia segera menyerobot, ketengah-tengah memisahkan Shisui dan Sakura yang duduk berdampingan.

"Ah, seharusnya kau tak sekhawatir itu." Kata Obito seraya duduk di sofa yang lain. "Aku jadi iri padamu," lanjutnya masih menatap Sasuke penuh makna tersirat. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke penasaran apa maksudnya perkataan Obito itu. Itu seperti sesuatu yang aneh, maksudnya, memangnya Sasuke mengkhawatirkan apa?

 ** _Buagh!_** Tiba-tiba Izuna memukul kepala Obito cukup keras sehingga kakaknya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Diamlah!" Geram Izuna, Shisui pun memelototinya penuh ancaman. Obito nyengir sambil mendengus kesal sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke saling melirik tak mengerti dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menaikkan dagunya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil mengedikkan bahu, tanda tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _An_

 _Maaf, publishnya agak lamaan dari sebelumnya dan key infokan XD_

 _sambil menunggu endingnya -yang entah kapan- jadi karena ide di kepala lagi numpuk dan kalau gak di tuangin sayang, jadi setelah ini key bakalan publish cerita baru yang berjudul **UCHIHA** sebenernya ceritanya aneh dengan rated **M** tapi ya, sekedar untuk memperlancar tulisan dan untuk menghibur jadi key bakalan coba publish._

 _oke terimakasih atas semuanya dan seperti biasa semoga selalu terhibur dan suka sama ceritanya. Kritik dan Saran yang sopan dan membangun selalu key nantikan._

 _Jadi selamat membaca dan menunggu publishnya **UCHIHA**_

 _see u_

 _20 September 2018_


	12. pengorbanan

Sakura sudah berada di mansion Uchiha sekarang, bersama ketiga Uchiha yang menjemputnya. Sakura merasa keadaan semakin tidak jelas dan tidak dapat ia pahami. Semuanya terasa aneh, mengingat ucapan Obito yang seperti teka-teki tadi pagi.

Setelah Sakura masuk kamar, Madarapun datang menghampiri tiga adiknya dan mengintrogasi mereka tentang alasan _kenapa mereka membolos sekolah_. Setelah mendengar penjelasan adiknya Madara mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana?" Katanya.

"Kurasa ini terlalu mudah," jawab Izuna.

"Ini tidak seru," sambung Shisui. "Harus lebih banyak permainan." Katanya tersenyum dan menatap Madara. Pria itu juga tersenyum membalas adiknya kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau benar!" Katanya seraya mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Obito.

"Menciptakan permainan baru." Sahutnya tenang. Seringaian aneh terbit di bibirnya sambil menatap Izuna.

"Apa kau akan melibatkanku dalam permainanmu yang satu ini?" Izuna melotot tak suka pada Madara.

"Mungkin ya, tapi tenang saja, kupikir ini tidak akan terlalu buruk untukmu." Jawab Madara santai dan mulai menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana. Izuna mengangguk setuju berharap yang dikatakan Madara itu benar.

"Permainan semacam apa?" Obito menaikkan alisnya sebelah penasaran.

"Mungkin semacam permainan cemburu buta." Sahut Madara. Kemudian mereka semua tertawa dan Madara mulai berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

Sementara itu

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, Sakura mulai menyadarinya sekarang. Kepulangannya ke rumah besar ini membuat gadis itu tak merasa senang, perasaannya menjadi kalut dan merasa kesepian. Dan hal utama yang mendominasi otaknya adalah Sasuke.

 _Tidak!_ Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan setiap bayangan bersama Sasuke yang mereka lakukan tadi, tapi detik berikutnya bayangan itu mulai kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air sedingin es, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya berniat menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Tapi apa yang dia lihat sekarang? Sasuke, lagi.

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat pria itu tengah tersenyum padanya di cermin. Ya, yang Sakura lihat bukanlah bayangan dirinya melainkan Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa ia sadari dan menyentuh cermin yang memperlihatkan Sasuke sedang tersenyum. Namun begitu jemarinya menyentuh cermin, bayangan itu menghilang dan hanya ada pantulan dirinya yang seperti orang gila meraba-raba cermin tanpa alasan yang jelas. Matanya terbelalak kembali setelah ia menyadari kekonyolannya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. Kepalanya menggeleng lagi seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kering dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Sakura tahu, dia benar-benar tahu, dan dia sadar, kalau pilihannya adalah Sasuke. Sakura tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya pada Naruto. Mungkin memang benar ada rasa sakit ketika melihat pria kuning itu bersama wanita lain tapi, Sakura tak pernah merasa gila memikirkannya seperti memikirkan Sasuke sekarang ini. Sakura sadar, dia menyukai Naruto karena pria itu begitu baik dan perhatian padanya, ditambah waktu yang cukup lama yang ia habiskan bersamanya, dan itu bukan cinta.

Seluruh bayang-bayang indahnya bersama Sasuke melayang entah kemana, sampai sebuah cahaya matahari pagi membangunkannya dari mimpi indah itu. Matanya mengerjap beradaptasi dengan cahaya itu. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Semuanya sudah siap, Sakura terlihat sempurna dengan seragam sekolahnya, bahkan gadis itu terlihat lebih cantik hari ini setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat di ponselnya.

Tentu saja! Itu pesan dari Sasuke. Pria itu mengajaknya bertemu di apartemen. Sakura merasa ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada om, om mengingat Sasuke belum menghabiskan masa skorsnya. Kalau saja wajah tampannya terlihat tua seperti Madara, mungkin Sakura benar-benar berfikir bahwa dia menyukai om, om.

Serangkaian ritual pagi sudah Sakura jalankan seperti biasanya. Seperti memberi kecupan selamat pagi kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto, Sarapan bersama di meja makan, mendapatkan kejahilan Izuna, dan rayuan-rayuan gombal dari si kembar Obito dan Shisui. Tidak terkecuali Itachi, bahkan pria itu bisa membuat Sakura mati hanya dengan mengeluarkan satu kalimat saja.

 _Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini_

Sakura pikir, dialah yang paling romantis dari kelima Saudaranya. Sosok _cool_ dan memesona.

.

.

.

.

Sakura- _chan?_ " Suara itu terdengar menyakitkan sampai ke hati. Sakura berbalik menatap pemilik suara itu dengan senyuman pahit. Sakura tahu dia tidak mencintainya. Tapi bukan berarti melupakan semudah itu rasa sakitnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Sahutnya ceria. Wajahnya yang tersenyum dibuat-buat agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Raut wajahnya seperti sebuah penyesalah yang tak berujung dan Sakura masih mampu tersenyum.

"Aku,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," tiba-tiba saja Sakura memotong perkataan pria itu. Sakura tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Mungkin semacam kata maaf dan sebagainya yang hanya akan membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Pria itu menoleh dengan tatapan menyesal. "Aku senang kau bisa menemukan orang tepat," Sakura menghela napas dan menghembuskannya secara perhan, sedangkan Naruto kembali menunduk. "Aku memang menyukaimu, tepatnya aku pernah menyukaimu," gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap langit. "Tapi bukan berarti aku harus memilikimu, kau berhak memilih wanita yang akan kau jadikan pendamping seumur hidup," gadis itu kembali menghela nafas dan menunduk.

"Sakura- _chan,"_ suaranya setengah berbisik.

"Aku tahu," katanya tersenyum namun masih menunduk. "Aku tahu, aku menyukaimu hanya sebatas teman." Katanya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk sahabat pirangnya berbicara.

Naruto sadar, dia menyukai Sakura. Dia sangat menyukainya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari dia menyukai Hinata. Tapi, kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke membuatnya sadar, cinta tidaklah lebih penting dari persahabatan. Jika mencintai Sakura adalah kehancuran untuk persahabatannya dengan Sasuke maka, Naruto lebih memilih mundur. Sebenarnya bukan kejadian itu yang membuat hatinya benar-benar memutuskan untuk memilih Hinata tapi ada yang lain, seseorang yang memberitahu tentang sahabatnya, tentang Sasuke yang terobsesi pada Sakura begitu lama, bahkan lebih lama dari dirinya mengenal gadis itu.

"Sakura- _chan,"_ Naruto memanggil namanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura berbalik menatap mata sebiru langit musim semi itu. Tatapannya begitu menyakitkan, seperti Sakura tak akan rela jika kehilangan sahabatnya ini, dan hari ini, mungkin hari terakhir untuk mereka dapat melakukan hal seperti biasanya. Setelah hari ini Sakura yakin, sahabat pirangnya tidak akan pernah merangkulnya lagi, dia tidak akan pernah memeluknya lagi atau mencium pipinya lagi, tapi, ikatan persahabatan yang ada di antara mereka tidak akan pernah putus oleh apapun. Hanya jarak, sebuah jarak pemisah, meleaskan Naruto pergi kepelukan Hinata. Dan mata gadis itu terpejam kala bibir sahabatnya menempel di bibirnya, Naruto menciumnya begitu lembut dan lama. Tidak ada permainan lidah atau bertukar saliva, hanya bibir yang menempel. Ini bentuk perpisahan di antara mereka, perpisahan untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang lebih istimewa yang ada di antara mereka, bukan berarti persahabatan mereka berakhir. Naruto akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya untuk selamanya, dan akan tetap begitu.

"Sakura- _chan,_ terima kasih," Naruto berbisik setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura memeluknya erat sambil menangis sesegukan. "Kita akan tetap bersahabat bukan? Aku akan tetap ada untukmu walau tak bisa memilikimu," katanya. Nada suaranya lirih, Sakura sadar, sahabatnya itu tengah menahan tangisnya dalam hati. Dia mengangguk dan melepaksan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Janji?" Katanya menunjukan jari kelingking.

"Janji," jawan Naruto sambil menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Sakura. Mereka berdua tersenyum, perasaannya jauh lebih lega sekarang. Mereka telah memutuskan untuk menghapus perasaanya masing-masing dan memilih cintanya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Hinata- _chan,"_ Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sakura seraya tersenyum menggodanya.

"Pergilah!" Kata Sakura tersenyum sambil mendorong Naruto. "Aku akan ada di belakangmu untuk mendukung." Teriaknya setelah Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sakura berada di atap sejak istirahat tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah telah berakhir hari ini sekitar pukul tiga sore, dan Sakura bergegas menuju apartemen Sasuke karena pesan yang ia kirimkan tadi pagi. Tapi Sakura tahu mendapatkan izin dari para Uchiha tidak akan semudah itu jadi, Sakura mulai menyusun strategi untuk mendapatkannya.

Sementara Sakura menyusun strategi. Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari mini market untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, melihat seseorang yang tidak asing tengah menangis di pinggir jalan dengan kondisi acak-acakan.

 _Karin?_ Itulah yang batin Sasuke katakan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Sasuke memang agak takut dengan wanita itu tapi, melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan tega, oleh karena itulah Sasuke menghampirinya dan menantakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut sekaligus senang melihat kehadiran Sasuke di hadapannya. Dan pelukan yang tak bisa Sasuke hindari pun terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu tengah menangis di pelukannya. Dia tidak menjawab dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapannya di apartemennya. Karin pun ikut bersamanya.

Setelah menyimpan barang-barang belanjaannya di dapur Sasuke kembali menghampiri Karin dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Gadis itu menenguknya sampai habis dan keadaannya jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ceritakan padaku, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke sebentar dan akhirnya menunduk kembali.

"Aku hampir di perkosa," katanya. Suaranya setengah berbisik.

"Apa?!" Sasuke setengah berteriak mendengar jawaban Karin. Dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku takut," katanya memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mendorongnya agar menjauh dan dia hanya membiarkannya karena merasa kasihan. Sasuke pikir Karin hanya perlu ketenangan saat ini, dan baju yang ia pakai memeng sedikit berantakan dengan robekan berada di bagian tangan dan kerahnya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu takut," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu dan mengusap helaian rambut merah miliknya. "Pakaianmu rusak, sebaiknya kau pakai kemejaku dulu," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit hendak mengambilkan kemejanya untuk dapat Karin pakai. Sasuke tahu ini bukan sifatnya. Tapi jika melihat keadaan Karin yang seperti ini, dia jadi ingat dengan keadaan Sakura waktu itu yang ia paksa untuk berciuman dengannya. Mungkin karena itu juga Sasuke beesikap baik seperti ini pada Karin.

Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bajunya. Dan Karin memutar bola matanya, seperti kesal setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat dari seseorang. Kemudian memakan sesuatu seperti pil dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

Dan Sasuke pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya membawa satu buah kemeja berwarna putih miliknya. dan duduk di samping Karin.

"Pakailah!" Katanya sambil memberikan baju itu. Karin menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku memakai baju dua lapis di dalamnya." Kata Karin sambil membuka bajunya yang sobek dan hanya menyisakan _tank top_ yang ia pakai. Sasuke tak akan pernah menyangka berada di situasi seperti ini, si Karin itu terlihat seksi dengan _tank top_ dan rok mininya. Untuk pria normal seperti Sasuke, tentu membuat pria itu menelan ludah kasar. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Karin condong kedepan tubuhnya - _dadanya-_ dan memuntahkan sisa makanan yang berada di perutnya di tubuh Sasuke. Itu membuat baju Sasuke kotor dan berbau tak sedap.

"Karin kau kenapa?" Sasuke menahan bahu wanita itu agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja perutku mual," katanya sambil mengusap mulutnya membersihkan sisa muntahan. "Maafkan aku," lanjutnya sambil mencoba membersihkan baju Sasuke menggunakan bajunya yang robek, yang telah ia lepas tadi.

"Tidak usah, biar aku bersihkan sendiri," ucap Sasuke, tapi Karin menahannya dan memaksa Sasuke membuka bajunya hingga pria itu telanjang dada di hadapan Karin. Memperlihatkan ototnya yang atletis. Dan saat itulah Sakura datang.

Pintu apartemen Sasuke lupa ia kunci saat mengajak Karin masuk tadi, dan posisi mereka berdua sedang tidak bagus sekarang. Memangnya apa yang akan Sakura pikirkan saat melihat Sasuke telanjang dada di hadapan Karin yang hanya menggunakan _tank top_ dan terlihat seksi itu. Yang terlintas pertama kali di otaknya adalah mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang Sakura tidak sukai. Bercinta.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura. Tubuhnya masih mematung menatap dua manusia itu. Sasuke seketika berbalik melihat Sakura dan mendorong Karin agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya terkejut, namun otak Sakura sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat ini dan memilih untuk berlari pergi tanpa arah. Yang penting ke tempat yang jauh, dimana dia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke dan Karin.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari mengejar gadis itu, sedangkan Karin tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. mabuk

Gadis itu tengah duduk di sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan, arah ke _Mansion_ Uchiha.

Matanya sembab dan layu. Dia menatap sebotol sake yang sudah ia minum setengah. Kemuadian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja di hadapannya, dan meneteskan beberapa butir air mata saat mengingat Sasuke yang sedang bersama Karin tadi siang.

"Kau jahat," gumamnya. "Aku menyukaimu kau tahu?!" Lanjutnya kemudian terisak dan membuat air matanya menggenang di atas meja.

Hatinya sangat hancur. Sasuke pasti sudah melakukannya bersama Karin, kini Sakura merasa jijik pada Sasuke meskipun hatinya tetap tak terima kenyataan itu.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Mata gadis itu mengedip secara perlahan sambil memperhatikan sosok yang tak asing sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai, haha," dia menyapanya seperti orang gila sambil tertawa. "Kau mau minum hah?" Katanya tersenyum. "Atau mau bercinta denganku seperti si brengsek itu yang bercinta dengannya. Sialan!" Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi kesal dan senyuman nya pun hilang.

"Hei, sudahlah! Kau terlalu banyak minum." Kata pria yang tadi berdiri di depanya sambil menyingkirkan botol sake yang Sakura pegang.

"Itu punyaku, masih belum habis," rengek Sakura.

"Sudah hentikan! Kau sudah tidak sadar."

"Haha, benar, kepalaku pusing. Ini gara-gara si brengsek Sasuke, tega sekali dia menyakitiku." Ucapnya. Sakura benar-benar seperti orang gila. Bicara _ngelantur_ tak jelas.

"Maaf, ini semua gara-gara kami. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan separah ini." Ucapnya dengan raut menyesal.

"Heh Izuna, kembalikan sake ku, aku ingin meminumnya!" Pinta Sakura. Namun Izuna tetap menjauhkan botol minuman itu dari jangkauan Sakura. Izuna khawatir kalau Sakura akan mabuk parah jika ia memberikannya.

"Lupakan! Kau menyebalkan." Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan kedai itu sedangkan Izuna harus membayar sake yang Sakura minum dan setelah itu menyusulnya ke jalanan.

"Sial, kepalaku sakit sekali," celotehnya seraya memengangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sesekali tubuh mungilnya hampir terjatuh karena jalannya yang tidak seimbang namun Izuna menolongnya walaupun Sakura menolaknya dan mendorong tubuh pria itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya. Kemudian Izuna meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Sasuke agar datang menjemput Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke pun datang atas panggilan Izuna, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir seiring hembusan nafasnya yang memburu. Tentu saja, Sasuke bahkan tidak menggunakan kendaraan untuk sampai di tempat Izuna, dia berlari dengan sangat cepat setelah mendengar kalau gadisnya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"huh ... di mana Sakura?" Tanyanya. Ia terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Lihatlah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sehingga Sakura seperti itu." Bentak Izuna.

"Tidak, dia hanya salah paham!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memperbaiki semuanya, dan malam ini ku izinkan kau membawa Sakura ke apartemenmu, aku tidak ingin _K_ _aa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ mengamuk jika melihat keadaan Sakura seperti ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pulang ke apartemenku, terimakasih." Sepertinya sepanjang sejarah mereka, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kembarannya itu. Izuna mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian Izuna, Sasuke pun segera menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengoceh tak jelas sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan saat Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya, Sakura pun terjatuh karena sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum.

"Sakura!" Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu.

" Hei Sasuke, aku membencimu," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu, kita bahas ini nanti, sekarang ayo kita pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Sakura tidak menolak untuk Sasuke gendong justru ia berpegangan erat, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, kau menyebalkan," ucapnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Hnn," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu?" Gumamnya.

"Hnn," Sasuke masih menanggapinya dengan gumaman namun ada sebuah senyuman bahagia yang terlukis di wajah tampannya karena perkataan Sakura tadi. Meskipun Sakura mengatakannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar namun itulah kejujuran yang sesungguhnya dari dalam hati Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia.

"Mmhh ... kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan kau tahu? Kau pikir kau ini tampan? Keren? Hah? ... Sial, semua itu benar. Tapi, apa kau pikir kau berhak mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini? Heh, turunkan aku!" Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan melirik Sakura dengan sudut matanya. Gadis itu mulai meracau setengah tertidur, dan akhirnya dengan matanya yang masih tertutup, ia sedikit berontak meminta agar Sasuke menurunkannya. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia kembali ke posisi awal berpegangan pada Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang tak jelas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sasuke mulai berpikir mungkin lain kali ia tidak akan mengijinkan Sakura meminum minuman beralkohol lagi kecuali saat bersamanya.

TBC

 _AN_

 _hai gengs, maaf nih key balik dengan fict lanjutan dari KYA yang gaje. peace... key itu baru sehat setelah istirahat selama beberapa bulan ini dan akhirnya lumayan pulih Alhamdulillah berkat doa dari kalian nih key bisa balik lagi hehe.._

 _o'iya, yang Uchiha juga sedang dalam tahap penulisan nih jadi sabar yaaa.._

 _see u_


End file.
